Prince of Mars
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: After setting base on Blanc, the Loonatic finds themselves sent to aid a planet in obtaining peace. And on this journey, Danger finally discovers the secrets of his past. Mentions of Duck Dodgers
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, the Loonatic finds themselves sent to aid a planet in obtaining peace. And on this journey, Danger finally discovers the secrets of his past. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

In the year 2753 on the planet, Acmetropolis, on a cliff outside of the city, was old orphanage. In this orphanage a middle aged woman and a old toon cat both let out tired sighs.

"Oi, I'm beat!" the man said as he took a seat and leaned back, setting his feet on the once clean table. His wife frowned at him as he did.

"Not as much as you're gonna be if you don't get your dirty paws off my table!" she huffed as she grabbed his feet and flipped him over. She ignored his, "Ow!" as she used an old rag to wipe the dirt off the table. "Honestly," she said as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Fifty children, and you act worst than any of them."

"Oh, really? What about Sammy?" the cat said as he pushed the chair back up.

"Oh, he'll grow out of his cowboy stage eventually!" the woman laughed.

"And Wakko, Yakko, and Dot?"

"Well, that's a whole different story all together." She walked over to a window where she pressed a button and opened it. "Sigh! The stars are so lovely tonight."

"Hm? Really?" the old tabby asked as he joined his wife.

"Oh, yes. Sigh! Remind of when you proposed to me." she said dreamily. The tabby gave her a weird look.

"I proposed to you during the day." he said with a frown.

"Really?" Now the wife looked thoughtful. "Wonder who that was..." Before the husband could press for more the wife suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish, dear!" She quickly folded her hands and wished, "I wish we could fix that old dish washer so I wouldn't have to wash the dishes by hand anymore." Then she turned to her husband who's eyes suddenly widen. "What do you wish for, dear?"

"I wish for the shooting star not to hit the building! Look out!" The Cat shielded his wife just as a bright light hit ground in front of the orphanage, sending a large explosion of light that went on for many blocks.

When the light died down the couple cautiously stood before walking towards the window. There they saw what seemed to be a escape pod of some sort.

"Oh, my!" the wife gasped. Her husband went out the kitchen door and approached it, curious about this strange thing (he had obviously never heard the old saying, "Curiosity killed the cat").

When he was close enough, the pod suddenly opened and through the smoke he heard a crying that he had become accustomed to over his long years.

A baby crying.

He crawled closer to the pod and inside resting on red leather he saw a small black duck, crying it's poor little lungs out.

"Woow! What is that?" he heard a voice of a child ask from the building behind him. Due to the crash, all children had awaken and were curiously looking at the space pod that had landed.

"Is it an alien?" One child asked as the Cat approached them with the small duckling.

"Now Mary just because he came in a pod from outer space does not mean he's an alien." The woman said as she took the small duckling, who was still crying.

"What is he then?"

"Well, he could be a baby astronaut." At this the husband gave her a strange look. "Hey, this is Acmetropolis, anything is possible." The cat rolled his eyes then turned his attention to the baby his wife held.

"So who is he?" he wondered as he scratched his ear.

0o0o0o0o0

Nineteen years later on a planet in the center of the universe on a planet named Blanc, a young black duck let out a irritated growl as he quacked into the living room of newly built headquarters of the universe's new team of heroes, the Loonatics.

"I can't take it anymore!" he growled as he pulled at his Black feathers. "If that little mustard bird tells me to give him one more bath, I'm gonna drown him! I don't care if he is a prince!" A pink rabbit laughed as she listened to her music.

"Aw c'mon, Duck!" she said in a gentle voice as she removed her earphones. "It's cute that he likes you so much!"

"Cute?! Hah! If you think that little demon is cute, you bathe him!" Duck hmphed as he walked over to the fridge. "Whatever! I'm hungry! Any food left?" his answer to this was the heavy, groutest, munching of Slam.

"Hee, hee! Sorry!" he said with a full mouth. Duck wiped some food off himself in disgust.

"I knew that was a stupid question the moment I asked." he grumbled. Ace, who was meditating, laughed.

"You don't have time ta eat anyway, Duck." he said as he stood. "We gotta get ready to greet the ambassadors from the other planets." Duck folded his arms at this.

"Hmph! Why do we have to go? We're not kings, no matter how royal I look." he added as he ran a hand through his feathers.

"True-but-we-are-the-new-defenders-of the-galaxy-and-therefore-we-should-meet-and-greet all-those-we're-going-to-be-protecting-so-they-know-who-we-are." Rev said as he played his favorite video game.

"Ehh... What he said!" Ace said as he stood. "Rev, go get Tech and tell him we'll meet him at the court. And Duck; You gotta to get into your uniform." At this Slam, Lexi, and Rev chuckled. They all knew how Duck hated his knight's armor.

"Yeah, yeah!" he huffed as he folded his arms angrily. "Whatever chicken little wants!" With that he quacked out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, at the landing base a large diamond ship was landing along with several others.

"My lady, we have arrived." The pilot said to his princess.

"About time!" the princess groaned as she stretched her long pale arms covered by two long Black gloves. "We have hyper speed, light speed, warp speed, and ludicrous speed, yet it still took us forever to get here!" Then she pushed herself up, revealing her long pale legs through the long cut to her hip. "I need to stretch my legs! I'm going out! Tell his royal pipsqueak, I'll be there in time for the... whatever the reason is why I'm here!"

"My lady!" but before her general could stop her, the princess snapped her fingers and she vanished.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ow!" Duck cursed as his helmet clanked on his nose. "Grr! I hate this thing! I don't why chicken little is making me wear this thing!" he grumbled as he tugged at it, trying to make it more comfortable. Dammit! Of all the things he hated, this be in the top five. His suddenly touched the magic jewel around his neck.

He had recently learned that this jewel was a the key that activated the staff that opened all the worm gates to the other worlds. Just a month ago, a enemy know Duce had tried to use both to control the worm gates, but luckily the Loonatics had defeated him.

As Duck stared at the gem in his hand he wondered why Tweetums trusted him with it.

'_Meh, who knows what goes through Mustard beak's tiny little head?'_ He then let out a little cry as he tripped forward.

"Dammit! If it weren't for the fact that I'd have ta face chicken nugget, I'd quack there!" he growled. Then he heard a high pitch laughter behind him that sounded eerily familiar to Danger.

"Ha, ha! Still tripping over your own two feet, Quackers?" he heard a female voice say. He turned his head and his eyes widen when he saw a curvy tangerine red head laughing at him. The woman was very beautiful, and held curves that men dreamed about. Now usually when Duck saw a woman like this, hearts would fill his eyes, his mouth would be drooling like a dog, and his heart would be doing flips that could win the Olympics's gold first place trophy. However, Danger's mind was to busy running with memories of his childhood.

"N-no way!!" he exclaimed as he scrambled up, his armor clanking together as he did. "Jem?!" The woman smirked and her bright blue eyes danced in the sunlight.

"Well now!" she purred as she touched her gloved hand to her full pouty lips. "Never thought I'd see you here. My, the people you meet when you travel!"

"W-what are you doing here?!" Duck yelled, his eyes wide. When he was a child Jem used be a girl at the orphanage who used to boss him and Pinkster around like they were her slaves. Even after she had been adopted, she would come to the orphanage and ask if he had been adopted or not.

"I was invited, Quackers dear. Unlike _some_ mammals, people love to see me and my gorgeous self!" Jem kyuued as she thrust her hip towards him. "How about you? A bit early for trick or treating, no?"

"Bah!!" Danger huffed as he straightened himself out. "I'll have you know that I'm a super hero now, Jemmy Babe!" He tried to make himself a bit more dignified and heroic, but his helmet clanked shut on him, ruining the image.

"Oh, really?" Jem said as she gave him a taunting looked. Even though his helmet obstructed his vision, Duck could see just see the laughter in her eyes.

"It's true, I tell ya!!" he yelled as he ripped his helmet off. "I'll have you know that I've saved Acmetopolis dozens of times."

"And doomed it, I'm sure." Jem grinned as she walked around him. "So you went from a pool boy to hero, hm? Yet you like Pinkster on our sixth Halloween." Duck was fuming a little now. You almost see the stem in ears.

"First off; I do not! Second; The only reason I'm wearing this stupid thing is because that little nugget is making me!" he hollered. Jem blinked.

"Chicken little? You're working for that little canary bird?" she asked, almost laughing as she spoke. Duck turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"I am not!! I'm just humoring him!" he yelled, which was half true.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Jem giggled. Duck was about to start yelling at her when he noticed that she pulling an emerald the size of Slam's head around on a leash.

"YEOWW!!!" he cried with joy when he saw it. His eyes rolled like the slot machines in Vegas until they stopped on emeralds. "Yeowzers!! That's the biggest emerald, I've ever seen! Where the heck did you get it?"

"Let's just say I have a... special touch." Jem grinned as eyes flashed for a moment. "But such a trinket is nothing to a princess such as myself."

"Yeah, yeah." Duck sighed, in annoyance. During their childhood, Jem was always calling herself a princess and acted like a spoiled little one. Always demanding that she gets what she wants when she wanted. That attitude had made her many enemies, but Jem was always clever and strong enough that no one could ever even touch her. That and she usually used Pinkster and Duck as shields. "So seriously, where'd you get it?"

"I told I'm a princess, dummy!!" Jem pouted as she whipped the emerald away from Duck, who was drooling over it with greedy little eyes. He fell forward into the stone path when the jewel was whipped away from him. "I'll have you know that I am now the ruler of one the war planets known as Carvia! By the way, I am known as Kala Mity now."

"Carvia? You're the ruler of a workout?" Duck blinked. Kala Mity twitched in annoyance. Over the year they had been apart, she had forgotten how annoying Duck could be!

"That's Cardio, you over grown chicken!!" she yelled as she yanked the leashed stone into the air just before bringing it down upon Duck's head.

"OW!! Hey, hey! Watch the merchandise, Hussy!"

"Alright! Remove the helmet then!"

"Hey!"

The two continued to argue for awhile until Kala Mity lost her temper and started to swing her jewel like a weapon at him, which he dodged by quaking.

"Hey watch it!" Duck yelled as he dodged another attack. "You're gonna hurt the diamond!" Kala gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Since when are you able to that?!" she growled as he quacked.

"Ha! You like it? It's just one of my many wonderful new talents!" Duck smirked as he appeared atop the fountain. Kala grinned, almost evilly, up at him.

"Oh, so Quakers learns a new trick and suddenly he's a big shot, hm? Well, you've always had quite a large head. However..." Duck frowned as Jem became surrounded in a neon blue light, that traveled through the leash to the emerald. "I've picked up some tricks too. And better ones at that!" Just then the Emerald formed into a large emerald giant. Duck stared up at it with wide eyes.

"Mother!"

0o0o0o0o0

Ace had his arms folded as he waited for Duck.

"Dammit, where is he?" he wondered as he tapped his foot impatiently. They were right outside the doors to the council room where the officials of a few other planets were waiting.

"Knowing him? Probably goofing off somewhere." Tech said as he checked all the security alarms from his hand held computer. Ace sighed at that. He was probably right, but a few minutes ago he gotten the feeling Duck was in some sort of trouble (and he was usually right about that stuff).

"Does Mr Duck know how important today is?" Tweetums asked. "Today the Princess from a War planet is coming and if we mess up, it could be _veeery_ bad! That's why it's important Mr Duck is here!"

"Yeah,-I've-been-meaning-to-ask; What's-a-war-planet? Who-is-the-princess? Why-are-both-so-important?" Rev asked in his usual quick tone.

"Uyu?" Slam blinked, not catching a word.

"I've been wondering the same thing myself." Tech said.

"A war planet is planet that invades other worlds and conquers them. So far there are eight war planets; Mars, Carvia, Pluto, Likijo, Uraba, Eria, Yiu, and Wadaqu," Tweetums explained. "About a year ago before I was crowned, a princess defeated the Serpent King of Carvia and took control of the planet. Now, she wants to try and make peace with us."

"Well, that's good news." Lexi said. Tweetums nodded.

"Yes indeedy! Carvia is a _very_ powerful planet and recently has become the richest planet in the galaxy! If we can truly make peace with them, it would be great!" he said. "Which is why we need Mr Duck!"

"If it so important, maybe it's better he's _not_ here." Ace said as he unfolded his arms. "Maybe we should go look for him."

"Hey," Lexi said suddenly. "I hear something strange."

"What is it, Lex?" Before Lexi could answer they heard a large crash that shook the area. "Whoa!"

"Whaugha!" Slam exclaimed.

"Rev!" Ace yelled.

"On-it-chief!" Rev said before running into the distance with super speed. Ace then turned to the others.

"Tech! You and Lexi take Tweetums into the council room and make sure he and the ambassadors are safe! Slam, you come with me!" he ordered.

"Right!" they all said.

0o0o0o0o0

"Whoa!!" Duck exclaimed as the giant towered over him. "Okay, okay! You win! You win! Yikes!" he cried as it took a swing at him. He dodge it, but the fountain was destroyed. "Okay now... Eeeasy big guy! Yipe!" Kala Mity laughed as she watched Duck run around.

"What wrong, Quackers?" she asked. "Don't tell me that's all you've got!"

"Hardly!" Duck yelled as his magma balls appeared in his hands. "I've only just begun!" He threw them at the giant, but they didn't appear to have any effect at all. "Gulp!" Kala laughed at his predicament.

"That's it? You know nothing's changed over the year I've been away. You're still laaame!"

"Am not!"

"Oh, really?" she said as she watched him try to attack her beast. "That's not how it looks here." Truth was, she was actually quite impressed with Duck at the moment. He had acquired some interesting powers, but unfortunately they weren't strong enough at the moment to defeat her golem. She then looked up at the clock tower and noticed the time. "Whoops! Play time's over!" With that she snapped her fingers and the emerald returned to normal.

"H-huh?!" Duck gasped as he blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Uh, hello! The meeting!" Kala said as she pointed at the clock. "Like I said, people love to see me and right now have to be seen by several ambassadors and a baby chick. And whether you're a 'hero' or baby beak's toy, I'm guessing you have to be there. No?" Duck glared at her as she grinned.

"You're despicable." he drawled. Suddenly Rev ran right between them.

"Whoa!-There-you-are-duck!-We-were-wondering-what-happened-to-you.-Have-you-been-here-this-whole-time?-And-who's-this?-Hey!-What-happened-here?-And-why-is-everything-broken?" he asked when he noticed the damage to the court yard.

"Um, well that's a funny story..." Duck said nervously.

"He did it." Kala said simply.

"Me?!"

"See? He admits it." Duck looked at her outraged.

"What?!" he yelled. "Oh, no you don't! You're the one who did it with your giant jewel golem!"

"Golem? What golem? The only jewel I have is right here, and as wonderful and beautiful as it is, the only way it moves is if I pull it." Kala purred. "Really, you must be over working yourself, Quackers. First you have delusions of being a hero, now you're seeing crystal giants? Perhaps you should lie down."

"I am not having delusions!!" he yelled. "I am a great hero who has saved Acmetropolis so many times, I'm famous! Rev, tell her–! Rev?" Duck turned to his roadrunner friend and saw that his jaw was dropped, his eyes were widen and filled with hearts as he watched Jem. "Rev!!"

"Hallahoo..." was all Rev could say. Duck slapped his hand over his eyes. He had seen men fall over Jem's gorgeous figure many, many times when they were teens, hell he even did it (he still dreamed of he lovely curves now and then). But due to the fact she had stolen his money from him over the years, he had built up a little resistence(that and the fact, he grew up with her.).

"Rev! Duck! What happened here!" Ace asked as he and Slam ran up to them. Kala smiled.

"Hello, boys." she greeted. When Slam saw Kala Mity, hearts filled his eyes, his jaw dropped the ground and his tongue rolled out like a carpet.

"Ooh, no!" Duck said as quickly ran over to him and Rev. "Put 'em back! Believe me you not wanna get involved with her! I'm still trying to get uninvolved!" With that he rolled up Slam's tongue and put Rev's eyes back in his head.

"Oh, don't be jealous, Quackers." Kala Mity purred as she hugged him to her fully blossomed chest. "You know you'll always be my favorite boy toy." Duck blushed at being pressed to her chest, but he managed to regain himself.

"You mean slave!" he stuttered as he released himself.

"Of course, love. What else would I mean?"

"Uhh... So you're a friend of Duck's?" Ace interrupted as he watched them. Duck and Jem shared a look.

"Why not." Jem shrugged as they looked away from one another.

"We'll go with that for now." Duck muttered. Ace gave them a suspicious look.

'_Boy, I can just feel the love.'_ he thought. Jem took a step towards him, her hips swaying side to side sexily as she did.

"I am Princess Kala Mity," she said as she held her hand out to him. "Ruler of Carvia."

"Oh! Um, nice to meet ya, um Princess." Ace said, slightly nervous. Other than Zadavia, he had never met a princess and was unsure of what to do. He finally decided to shake the hand she held out. "I'm Ace Leader of the Loonatics." From the raised, almost amused eyebrow she raised he could tell that wasn't right, but she didn't say anything.

"Carvia, huh?" Duck muttered. "Sounds like a snack made from fish?" Kala twitched before smacking him with her gem again.

"That's caviar, you dolt! This is why you shouldn't have skipped classes in school!"

"Ow!" Duck cried. "Hey, watch it! This jewel abuse!"

"Don't worry, you've got a pretty soft head."

"Better than a hard head!"

"How dare you!"

"Alright!" Ace interrupted as he pulled Duck aside. "Duck! Be nice!" he hissed to him so the princess wouldn't hear.

"Me?! She's the one smacking me with jewels and turning them into monsters!" Duck hissed back.

"What?" While they were whispering to each other, Kala decided to play with the other two a little.

"So you're Duck's friends?" she asked. "Pleasure to meet you! Any friend of Quackers has my sympathies. Do you have names?" Slam was so struck by Kala's beauty and many curved, he was speechless and briefly, so was Rev. However he managed to recover his tongue long enough to speak.

"Oh!-Pleasure-to-meet-you!-I'm-Rev-and-this-is-Slam.-So-you're-the-princess-of-Carvia?-Wow!-I-never-thought-a-war-princess-would-look-anything-like-you,-not-that-there's-anything-wrong-with-the-way-you-look!-I-like-the-way-you-look!-I-mean-you-look-great!" Rev said, blushing towards the end.

"Hee, hee... Pretty!" was all Slam could say. Loving the way they were adoring her, Kala fluffed her long, red hair.

"Why thank you." she said. "You boys aren't too bad yourselves. Which makes me wonder why you hang out with the ugly duckling over there."

"I heard that!" Duck yelled.

"You were suppose to!"

"Why you–!"

"Duck!" Ace hissed as he pulled him back. "Are you trying to start a war?!"

"She started it!" Duck insisted. "Thirteen years ago when she took my wagon and ordered me to pull her around like mule!"

"Well, you acted like one!" Kala yelled back. Duck glared at her. Did she have super sonic hearing like Lexi?

"Hmph! Well at least I didn't act like a spoiled little bi--"

"Duck!" Ace scolded. "That was years ago! Maybe she's changed. Can't you give her a chance?"

"To what? Cut off my head?!" Duck exclaimed as he clutched his throat. "Look, you don't know her! I spent thirteen years with that broad! She's greedy, conniving, sneaky, egotistic, and she stole my Misty Breeze action figure!!" He yelled the last part to make sure Kala heard him.

"That was mine!" she yelled back as she rolled her eyes.

"Was not!"

"It was mine because I said so!" Once again, Ace had to yank Duck back.

"You do realize you just described yourself in a nutshell, right?" he said. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but if you upset her you could start a galactic war! You want that?" Duck looked thoughtful.

"Hm... be nice to the mistress of evil or start a galactic war..."

"Duck!"

"Oh, alright!" he sighed irritably. "But if she asks, I'm a great hero worshiped by women everywhere!" With that he placed his helmet back on his head and walked away. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Duck." he said.

0o0o0o0o0

At the council room, Lexi could just feel the tension between the ambassadors. Most of them seemed fine with each other, except for the Carvians, who were patiently awaiting their ruler. Tweetums explained that since the Carvians had attacked and tried to conquer many of the planets of the ambassadors in the room, so the tension was natural. Lexi shifted uneasily as she took a glance at the warriors. They were tall creatures with snake like bodies, long arms that had sword like claws, and crocodile heads.

'_Creepy...'_ Lexi thought. _'I wonder what their ruler's like.'_ As she thought this, she heard the whispers of the other ambassadors.

"I can't believe I actually came!"

"Tell me about it! I'm nervous just being in the same room as those war fiends."

"I should have brought more guards."

"Come now, we shouldn't be intimidated. They're here to talk of peace."

"Or to lure us into a false sense of security to take us out."

"Sheesh!" Lexi whispered to Tech. "Everyone is so tense!"

"Tell me about it." he whispered back. "It probably doesn't that the princess is missing."

"Do you think maybe something happened to her?"

"I hope not!" They both looked up as the doors opened as did everyone else.

"Announcing Princess Kala Mity of Carvia!" Ace called out weirdly as he and the rest of the loonatics entered. Before they entered, Kala had 'politely' informed him that it was custom to announce royalty when they entered. As Kala Mity approached Tweetums, all the men stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws, while the women mainly stared with envy. Tech even let out a little howl.

"Tech!" Lexi hissed. Tech blushed, embarrassed.

"Oops! Sorry!" he said. Kala Mity smiled, loving all the stares.

"Princess Kala Mity!" Tweetums greeted with a slight bow. "Welcome to Planet Blanc!"

"It's a pleasure to be here. I'm so honored that you'd have me!" Kala said as she handed the leash of her emerald to one of her guards.

'_Bullshitter!!'_ Duck and Kala's guards thought as they watched her.

"Forgive me for being so late, but I'm afraid I got quite lost." she continued. "I was really lucky when your... knight found me." Everyone slightly turned their heads towards Duck and suddenly the ambassador of earth leaped up and exclaimed,

"Dodgers?!"

Well, that's the first chapter! I know it seems like it's focusing on Kala Mity, but it's all about Danger Duck, I swear! I'm still getting used to the characters, so let me know if they're OOC.

By the just for the record this is NOT a Duck/OC, unless voted for.

Also, if want a image of Kala's looks, think of Jessica Rabbit(enough said.)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

I.Q, The ambassador of earth was watching the princess of Carvia with large, curious eyes along with everyone else in the room. She was most defiantly not what anyone had expected of the person who had defeated the Serpent King of Carvia. She appeared to be a lovely, dainty woman, with soft, delicate curves that made every man's heart leap as well as his.

"Princess Kala Mity!" the young prince Tweetums greeted with a slight bow. "Welcome to Planet Blanc!"

"It's a pleasure to be here. I'm so honored that you'd have me." The war Princess said as she handed the leash of her emerald to one of her guards. IQ wondered why she was dragging a emerald around on a leash.

'_It must be Carivan custom.'_ he thought as he continued to eagerly watched the princess.

"Forgive me for being so late, but I'm afraid I got quite lost." she said. "I was really fortunate when your... knight found me." Everyone slightly turned their heads towards the knight she spoke of and IQ felt his heart give a leap of fright as he leaped up and exclaimed,

"Dodgers?!"

The tangerine duck bill, those dark feathers, that cocky look... IQ couldn't believe it.

'_After all these years... He's still alive? Then that means... He took nineteen years of vacation!!'_ the thought, almost angrily. Some of ambassadors let out gasps of surprise while others looked at one another confused.

"Dodgers?"

"The Duck Dodgers?"

"Who's that?"

"He's still alive?!"

"Quick! Disable our cannons and make our ship is insured!"

The duck raise an eyebrow at IQ.

"Uh, yeah. You must be real confused, bub. I'm Danger Duck! The great hero of Acemetroplis!" As he said this, the Loonatics and Kala rolled their eyes as IQ frowned at him.

"Nice try, Dodgers! But I know it's you! You've gotta whole lot of explaining to do!" he yelled.

"Explain what?! I'm not him!"

"Uh, pardon me Doc," Ace said as he stepped in. "But I gotta go with Duck on this. We don't even know a Dodgers. Do we?" The Loonatics all shook their heads.

"Nope!-Nada-Never-heard-of-him.-Although-now-that-I-think-about-it-maybe-I-have-heard-of-him.-The-name-is-kinda-familiar!" Rev said.

"Isn't he that space hero who disappeared nineteen years ago?" Tech asked. As a kid he remembered seeing him on the news with his parents. Lexi and Slam shrugged. The name sounded familiar to them as well.

"Nineteen years ago? I was just a baby! I think." Duck said. He wasn't exactly sure how old he was, but he and his foster parents assumed he was nineteen.

"Well, that settles it then, doesn't it? He's not Duck Dodgers." Kala said hotly. She was annoyed no one was paying any attention to her. "Unless Quackers here was saving the world from martian invaders before he was even conceived. And if that is the case, I for one am curious to know how that is possible." IQ took a closer look at Duck. He did look younger than Dodgers would be by now and also his eyes were blue. Dodgers had black eyes and besides, believe it or not Duck actually looked smarter than Dodgers.

"Hmm... I suppose you're right. I apologize." he finally said.

"Ne, don't sweat it." Duck waved him off.

"Don't worry, he won't." Kala cut in. "Now I don't mean to be rude, but I'm afraid I don't have much time here."

"Really? You gonna die? Great! When's the party?" the black duck muttered. Then something hit the side of his head.

"Ow! Jem!" he hissed as he glared at the princess.

"That wasn't her." Ace hissed.

"Eh-Hem! Sorry about that, Princess." Tweetums said. "When you sent your message you said you wanted to talk about making peace with the other planets?"

"Yes. You see, good people of the galaxy; I am not originally from Carvia and when I arrived on that planet I saw all the suffering and pain these poor people were going through. They wanted peace, but they have come to believe that is not possible because the rest of the universe would not give that to them. But I believe differently," Kala Mity said in a loud, calm voice to all the planets ambassadors. "I understand that Carvia has attacked and invaded many of your planets and has taken many lives in their conquest, but now as their new ruler I come to all of you to beg not for forgiveness, but for a chance to prove that we can change. Even if it's just one, on their behalf I beg you to at the very least consider." Everyone in the room seemed to take Kala's words to heart, well all except one.

"Oh, brother." Duck muttered in a low voice so only Lexi could hear him She shot him a small glare and he folded his arms. Unlike everyone else in the room, he knew what fabulous liar Kala Mity was and that the only reason she was here was for her own personal gain and not to talk about peace.

'_Hmph! What a piece of work! First she disappears for a year and then she shows up out of no where and acts like nothing's changed!'_ he thought with a frown. '_Well, if she thinks that I'm going to come at her beckon call, she's got another thing coming! No how many soft, smooth curves she has... Ahh! No! No! Do not go there, Danger! Think of Misty Breeze! Yeah, Misty Breeze...'_

"I object!" an ambassador said as he stood. "Have we all forgotten the destruction Carvia has caused us over the years? How many planets they have conquered? Are suppose to forget that because this woman asks us to?" Duck became nervous as Kala fixed the ambassador with a look. He knew better than anyone that Kala had a mean temper and he briefly wondered what she would do.

"As I said, I do not expect you to. We are not even asking for that. What we're asking for is a chance to become a non-violent planet." she said. Ace stared at her as she spoke. She seemed completely sincere about wanting peace. "However, I understand if you all are a bit skeptical. I can stand here all day and talk until I'm blue, but I'm sure I won't be able to change your minds. I just had to try for my people."

'_Oh, brother!'_ Duck thought. _'If I'm not buying this, what moron would?'_

"What a minute, Doc!" Ace suddenly called as he step forward. "I'll admit I'm don't exact know the history of what's going on here, but this Princess came all the way here wanting for peace for her people! Shouldn't we at least give her a chance?" All the ambassadors looked at one another .

"Well, we could give them a test." one said.

"And Carvia does have a lot of weapons that could aid us in the battle of the other war planets."

"And she did manage to defeat the Serpent King."

"But what task can we give her?" IQ suddenly let out a loud cough.

"I have a suggestion;" he said. "As it happens, earth is having terrible problems with mars. It seems Mars has stolen our highly classified space generator and if we don't get it back, they could use it to create a worm hole large enough to swallow the earth. And unfortunately, all our best commanders have been captured. If you can the generator back and save the captains, you'll have earth's gratitude." The Princess gave him a flat look.

"So in order to obtain peace, you want us to fight? Well, I suppose that's how the universe works." she sighed.

"Hold on a moment!" another ambassador exclaimed. "How do we know she won't steal it and use it against us?" At this Tweetums jumped up.

"As precautionary measure and to show my trust in the Princess of Carvia, I will send my knight, Sir Duck to assist her and make she doesn't cause any trouble." he said.

"WHAT?!!" Duck and Jem exclaimed. Did this bird lose his little bird brain mind?!

"You've gotta be kidding me!!" Duck cried as rushed to Tweetums and slid to his knees. Jem was bad enough when they were kids! Now she some weird super power and a army! "I'm begging ya! I'll bathe ya! I'll do anything!"

"Your _Highness_..." Kala sneethed out as politely as she could. "I'm sure Sir Duck would be more help here, with you. Faraway from me. Why not simply send this cutie?" she said as placed a finger under Slam's chin. Kala had a plan. And she for a fact that Duck would ruin it! He ruined everything! Slam swooned a little and Duck could see the little hearts float from him.

'_Oh, brother.'_ he thought.

"That's great idea! You can take all the Loonatics to assist you. And Sir Duck can be your personal guard!" Tweetums said. At that moment Duck wanted to grab that little bird brain and throttle him; And due to the rating of this Fanfic we cannot reveal what Kala Mity wanted to do to the little bird prince. Duck turned his head to her and in her bright, glowing electic blue eyes he could see the promise of pain.

"Why don't you just shoot me!!" he exclaimed as he fell back.

"Don't tempt me!" Kala whispered as she ripped her emerald from the guard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With everything settled, the Loonatic went back their tower to pack for their journey. Everyone was pretty excited about the mission, except for one that is.

"Duck, when are you going to stop moping already?" Ace asked as he and Tech looked over a survival kit Tech had made for each of them in the case or event they all became separated. Duck sat on the couch, fuming to himself.

"I don't care what that little bird brain says! I'm not going anywhere with that evil, lying, spoiled brat!" Duck shot back. He was back in his usual uniform now, for after Tweetums declaration him to be Jem's personal guard he had destroyed the accursed armor until nothing was left but a scrap of metal and the dimension jewel which now rested around his neck.

"Oh, c'mon Duck!" Lexi said. "I don't know what happened between you two, but it can't be that bad!"

"Ha! Shows what you know!" Duck exclaimed as he jumped over the couch and approached his friends. "You all may think that she's a beautiful princess who only wants peace. But I know the truth! I know for a fact that she is actually a beautiful, evil dictator! Even after she left the orphanage, she used to make my hell! She used to come by everyday just to torture me! Even on Christmas she would come by to throw a rock at me! And not one of those tiny rocks ether, but one of those big rock you had to use a catapult to throw! To this day I can't celebrate Christmas without having to wear a helmet!"

"You-know-I-was-wondering-about-that." Rev said.

"I think you're exaggerating a little." Tech said as he folded his arms disbelievingly.

"I am not! Thanks to her, I was thrown in prison eighty-nine times before I was even ten!"

"Prison?" Slam repeated.

"Prison?!" Ace repeated as well.

"For what?" Lexi asked.

"Um, mostly stealing priceless treasure from tombs and gambling. And maybe a little exploiting here and there." At this everyone blinked at him.

"And it's the princess's fault you're a greedy duck?!" Ace asked.

"Well, she took into all those tombs and even after all the shit I went through to that beautiful, beautiful gold, we never got to keep any of because there ether the law, a mummy, or a evil Djinn standing in the way!"

"Djinn?" Slam repeated once again, looking confused. Duck ignored him as he continued his rant.

"As for the rest, we never got to keep any of it because some kept calling the cops! Now that I think about it, it was probably Pinkster." he raved. "And you know what she used to do for money when we weren't sneaking into tombs or gambling? She would steal my blood from me when I stealing and sell it! She even took my left kidney!"

"Wow!-You-are-a-heavy-sleeper!" Rev gasped.

"Not the point!"

"Okay, Duck! So there's a bit of bad blood between the two of you. But maybe she's changed! She seemed pretty sincere bout wanting ta help her people." Ace tried to reason.

"You thought the same about Duce, and look what happened!" Duck retorted. He knew he had took a low blow, but at the moment he didn't care. "Jem's lying! I know it! There's only three things she cares about in this world! Her looks, money, and how to get it! She's up to something, I know it! Why are believing her over me?!"

"Because you're no saint ether! You've known to lie as well, especially if it's to boost your image!" Ace said as he tossed a survival kit at Duck, who let out a grunt as he caught it. "Besides, ether way we gotta go to mars and retrieve that generator or earth is gonna get cleaned. So suck it up! You're apart of this team and I say you're going!"

"Oof! Who made the boss?!" he growled.

"Zadavia." Ace said smugly, knowing he had won this argument.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, fine! Don't believe me!" Duck muttered. "Just do me one favor."

"What?" Rev asked.

"Cut off my head and save that brat the trouble of serving it on a tray!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After they had finally got Duck to stop complaining they all started towards the landing port. Rev had rushed ahead of them and Slam was literally dragging Duck along.

"Excuse me!" a voice called out. They all turned and saw the ambassador of earth rushing towards them.

"Hey, it's that guy from the meeting!" Ace said.

"It's the ambassador of earth." Tech corrected.

"Yes, I came to wish you luck and to give you this;" IQ handed Ace something that looked like a communicator. "Just incase you have any trouble with the generator."

"Thanks," Ace said as he handed it to Tech. IQ then turned to Danger.

"Danger Duck I believe? I hoping I could ask you a few questions." he said.

"Well you're not the press, however I never turn down the request of a fan!" Danger said as he stood, trying look heroic. "What's on your little bald mind?" IQ gave him a flat look.

"Are you sure you're not related to Duck Dodgers?" he asked.

"Not as far as I know. Why do you keep asking?" Duck frowned.

"S-Sorry," IQ apologized. "I-it's just you're so muck like him, it's scary. In fact I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Before IQ could reply, Rev ran up.

"Hey-guys,-sorry-to-interrupt-but-the-princess-told-me-to-tell-you-that-she's-taking-off-in-two-minutes." he said.

"Why? Does she need to her salon before her wrinkles start to appear?" The moment these words left Duck's beak a laser was suddenly blasted at him. Duck quacked atop Slam's head in time to dodge it, but in doing so the laser hit Tech instead.

"Yeow!!" he cried as he turned to dust.

"Tech! You alright?" Ace asked.

"Give me a few minutes." he groaned. Duck hopped off of Slam's head.

"Damn, spoiled brat! Where does she get off–WHOA!!!" Duck whipped his head in the direction the laser had come from and diamonds appeared in his eyes when he spotted a large space ship made from pure crystal. "Yeow! Will you look at that beauty!" He quaked onto the front of the ship. "I think I'm in love!" IQ sweat dropped as he watched Duck hug the front of the ship.

'_I getting a DNA test. There's no way those two are __**not **__related_!' he thought. A Carvian guard approached the Loonatics.

"The Princesssss issss waiting aboard. Pleasssse watch your step. The Princesssss will very upset if the cryssstal is sssscratched." he hissed.

"Right!" Ace turned to the rest of his team. "Loonatics, let's move!"

"Good luck! And remember, earth is counting on your success." IQ said.

"Don't worry, Doc! We'll handle everything!" Ace winked. With they all boarded the ship and were surprised to find that the inside was pure crystal as well.

"Woow!!" Lexi said. "This is so amazing! Is the whole ship made of crystal?"

"Yessss. The Princess is very fond of Jewelssss." The Carvian said.

"Boy,-I'll-say!-Every-room-here-is-made-of-crystal!-The-gym,-the-spa,-the-kitchen,-the-bedrooms,-the-control-room,-even-the-bathrooms!" Rev said.

"It couldn't have been easy to make this," Tech said as he ran a hand up and down the wall. "Everything is so finely detailed."

"Ah, yessss.... Well the Princesssss hasss a special touch." the servant said.

"Whoa! You mean she made this ship?" Lexi asked.

"Sure we'll go with that."

"Hugh?" Slam grunted as he tilted his head. Before anymore question could be asked they entered the control room, where the princess was sitting on a throne in the center.

"Everyone here?" she asked sweetly. "Good, then let's not waste time. Commander, without audue, take off!"

"Yes, your majesty." He fired the engines up and the airship started to take off.

Meanwhile, Duck was still outside kissing the ship.

"Ahh... You're so beautiful! I wonder how much I can get for you at the pawn shop?" Suddenly he heard the engines roar and the ship suddenly took off into the sky at a speed he did think was possible in take off. "Yaaah!!" He cried he held on tightly. He slipped off, but the moment he did he quickly quacked inside the ship, panting as he clutched his beating heart.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he yelled at the smiling princess.

"So sorry, thought you were inside." She purred. Duck fumed as he glared at her and about to start yelling when Ace stepped in.

"Never mind, Duck. Just open the warp holes." he said. "You remember how, right?"

"Of course!!" Duck spat as he pulled out the royal jewel Tweetums gave him. Before Zadavia had departed with her brother, she had taught how to use the precious gem, though not before warning him not to play with it and that it was great responsibility. (Like he was a child!)

"So that's the key to the worm holes?" Kala Mity asked as her eyes flashed with greed.

"Yes and it's mine! Mine! You hear me? Mine! Mine! MINE!!! So you stay away, you hear me?! Stay away!" Duck quickly as he jumped back, clutching the jewel.

"Duck!" Lexi scolded. She couldn't believe how greedy he was being.

"Can't you at least try to act your age?" Tech frowned. Kala Mity frowned at Duck, then whipped her head away in snobbish manner.

"Quackers, you silly goose! Look around you," she sneered. "I possess not only the most advance in weapons technology, but all the finest gems in the universe! What would I possibly want with that little jewel that does not even shine?" This made Duck fume even more and for a second, Rev thought he ether going to explode or blast off like a rocket. "Now open the portal, slave!"

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!!!" Duck exploded. "You may be the ruler of a whole planet, but if you think I'm gonna just do whatever you--" Kala Mity suddenly tossed him her leashed emerald.

"If you obey me and call me Master, I'll give you this and ten more just as big." she said. "That sound nice?"

"Lovely Master!!" Duck exclaimed as he hugged the jewel.

'_Pathetic!!'_ the rest of the loonatics thought. They were being to think that Kala Mity might not be as nice as they thought.

"Oh, brother!" Ace said as he ran a hand over his eyes. "Duck, will you get a hold of yourself and open the portal?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Duck held up the royal jewel as they approached the center where Duce had tried to open the worm holes. The jewel let a small vibration before emitting a bright glow. When the light died down there was large worm hole that twirled around like water down a drain.

"Well? Are you waiting for a invitation, general?" Kala said cooly. "Steer us in."

"Um, i-isss that wissse, your majesty?" the general asked.

"Is questioning me?" Kala fixed him with a frightening glare and the general became fearful for his life and quickly steered the ship into the wormhole. It felt a bit strange to them all, but the trip though the worm hole ended as quickly as Duck's quack.

When they were on the other side of space, Kala ordered,

"Increase our armor and activate our cloaking shield, then find our location. Make sure we are not seen."

"Wow, your technology is amazing!" Tech said in awe as he watched the crew carry out the orders. Kala flashed him a soft smile.

"It would seem I am not the only one who can spot quality. I only accept the best. The tiniest flaw and I toss it." she said. "We have more toys in the armor room you might enjoy. Please, take anything that you think may aid you. Mars is a war planet and they are not going to simply hand over the generator or the commanders." She had a guard take Tech and Rev to the armory and Ace walked over to the general.

"So are we in Mars's atmosphere?" he asked.

"Actually were 30 milessss away." the general said. When Kala heard this she turned her head to Duck.

"Is there a reason for this?" she asked cooly.

"Um, yes! Of course! You see, er, this gives us a chance to sneak up on them without them noticing us." Duck said quickly. Kala gave Duck that taunting look he had to hate since his childhood.

"And us appear in their atmosphere while blasting wouldn't surprise them?" she asked.

"It's actually a good thing," Ace interrupted quickly. "This gives us a chance to come up with a plan."

"Hmm. I suppose." Kala said.

"Ha!" Duck quickly said. Lexi kicked him. "Ow!"

"So, what is the plan?" she asked.

Gee... Feels rushed and jumpy. Oh, well. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

Tech couldn't believe his eyes when the armory. Everywhere he looked was a weapon he could barely believe existed.

"This is fascinating!" he said as he picked up something that looked like a diamond gun. "The technology is so advanced!"

"We Carvians have been ssssstudying weapon technology for ccccccenturies." the guard explained. "Since our goal used to be to only conquer, our weaponssss are now the most advance in the universe."

"Wow!-This-is-really-cool!-And-they're-so-shiny!-Is-everything-on-your-planet-made-of-jewels?" Rev asked as he observed three guns, five swords, and two items he didn't recognize.

"Everything the Princess gets her hands on." The guard explained.

"Whoa!-She-must-be-a-great-inventor!" Rev said(A/N: Now I know what you're thinking; I'm gonna make everyone fall in love with Kala, but not the case! Think of Jessica Rabbit's body and tell me they wouldn't be swooning at first.). "Maybe-we-talk-about-it-when-we-have-the-time,-not-that-I'm-looking-for-an-excuse-or-anything." Tech gave him flat look.

"Yeah, whatever." he said, more interested in the weapons than the princess.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Princess, we are entering Mars's atmosphere." The commander said a few hours later.

"Alright, everyone know the plan?" Ace asked

"I believe so," Kala said. "You and your team will down to mars with my guards, where you will rescue the poor commanders and retrieve the generator, while I await your return here with Quakers."

"I still don't see why I have to stay with Royal pain, here!" Duck huffed as he pointed over his shoulder at Kala Mity who simply smiled.

"Please treat me gently, Sir _Slave_." she said, sugar sweet. Duck would have commented, but then he remembered that she wan giving him eleven large diamonds, so he simply settled on laughing with her. Their laughter seemed pleasant enough, but only a complete fool could miss the battle aura that flared around them like an unstoppable flame of hatred.

"It can't be helped, Duck." Ace said as he and the rest of the Loonatics edged away from the two. "Besides, this will give you two time to catch up, maybe remember some good old days." At this Duck glared at him.

"Does anyone listen to me at all? She stole my kidney!" he yelled. Kala Mity rolled her eyes.

"Are you still going on about that? Look as I've said, I had no choice! I needed the money to buy my dress," she said. Then she ran a finger up her thigh seductively. "You remember that dress, don't you? The red one with the long cut and... the low cleavage." She moved her hand to her chest and Duck blushed as he remembered that dress. Back in highschool, it was worth a kidney to see Jem in that dress, however he was an adult now and he felt _he_ should have gotten the money for _his_ kidney, not her! The rest of the boys were blushing as well, which irritated Lexi who quickly elbowed Ace's chest.

"Ow! Oh, um, yeah. Anyway, we'll be going." he said quickly as Lexi glared at him. "Duck, behave yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah! What am I five?" Duck huffed as he folded his arms.

"Well, you're acting like one!" Tech muttered.

"Slucka!" Slam agreed.

"Hey!" Kala laughed as she stood.

"Now, now, Tech!" she said. "Don't insult all the other five years olds in the universe." She then ignored Duck's yell of, "Hey!" and turned to her soldiers.

"Your orders are this; Assist the Loonatics anyway you can and don't kill anyone. Or maim, torture, or anything else that makes you feel good. We are on a mission of peace." At this one of the guards looked as if she had just snatched a lollipop away from him. (And if it had diamonds, she would have.) "Now, well beam you down, but once you're down there, you're basically on your own. When you're ready to return, contact us and we'll bring you back. Good luck." With that she waved her hand and the Loonatics and four Carvians were beamed down to Mars.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once they were on the red rocks of Mars, they pulled out a their mini Carvian cloaking devices and activated them so they blended in to the background.

"Whoa! Now I know how a Chameleon feels." Ace smirked as he looked at the amber stone that hid him. "Now, let's get started shall we? Rev! How about you bring up a map to lead us to the gold."

"On-it-chief!" Rev said as he brought up his map. "Hm.-Let's-see...-It-looks-like-the-martian-palace-is-about-ten-miles-thata-way!"

"Then let's go team!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the loonatics were all gone, Kala Mity approached Duck and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Ack! What the heck are you doing?" he yelled. She disregarded his cries and turned to her guards.

"Alright, boys! Beam us down!" she said.

"Huh?" The guards followed her orders however when they appeared on Mars's earth, Duck's head was backwards.

"AAHH! What the hell?" he yelled. Kala blinked at him.

"Hmm... Must have been a glitch in the beamer." she said.

"I don't give a damn if your car is broken! Fix my head!" Duck yelled. He tell he was shaking his fist or not because he couldn't see it.

"Oh, darling even Carvia doesn't have the technology to do that." Kala cooed.

"Jem!"

"Alright, alright! Jeeze! Just because your head is on backwards doesn't mean you have to lose it." Kala then tapped her earrings and said, "Commander, re-beam us." He did so and Duck found himself back on Kala's ship, with his head facing forward... on Kala's body!

"ACCKK! What the hell?" he yelled as he covered his (Kala's) chests.

"COMMANDER!" Kala hissed, looking deadly.

"S-Sorry, My lady! Th-the beamer must be malfunctioning today." the commander squeaked.

"FIX IT!" the princess hissed as Duck felt up Kala's body.

"Oooh! I'm sexy!" he said.

"Right way, My lady!" The commander activated the beamer and they were teleported back to Mars, this time their heads on the correct bodies.

"Whew! Happy?" Kala asked as she watched Duck look himself over to see if he was missing anything.

"Actually yes and no." he replied. "Why are we here? Ace told us to wait on the ship!" Kala raised herself to look higher and important.

"I am a PRINCESS. I take orders from _no one_. Besides... I have my eyes on certain fortune hidden here." Duck slapped his hand over his eyes.

"A treasure hunt? Another treasure hunt? Jem, didn't you learn from the last thousand times we were arrested?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I learned no pain, no gain." she said as she fluffed her hair.

"Yeah, my pain!" Duck growled. "You have your own kingdom full of jewels! Don't you have enough?"

"No," Kala said simply. "Haven't you learned anything over the years, you silly goose? You can never have enough!" Duck ran a hand through his feathers as he remembered asking the same thing as a kid.

'_She'll never change.'_ he thought with a sigh.

"Besides, how can you follow that little Jack rabbit anyways? I thought wanted to be a _leader_, not a _follower_!"

"HUH?" Now it was Kala's turn to sigh.

"You're an idiot, Quackers. But since you never made it to middle school, I suppose I can't blame you," Then she pulled out a long pointer and a chalkboard. From where Duck couldn't tell. "So I'll educate you. Lesson number one; If you want to become something you have to act like it!" she explained. "For example, I wanted to be a princess, so I acted like one. Yes, it made me a lot of enemies, and now everyone ether fears or despises me, but guess what? I'm a actual princess now. You want to be hero, yes? Not only that but you want the leader, correct?"

"Maybe." Duck muttered.

"No maybes, Quakers. Ether do or you don't."

"What does it matter?" Duck growled. "Okay, so what if I do? Even I act like the leader it won't change the fact that I'm not because the others won't accept me as one!"

"Which brings us to lesson two: Do whatever it takes to get what you want." Kala purred.

"Huh? Excuse me, Sajak, I would like to buy a vowel!" Duck huffed as he folded his arms.

"Sorry, you can afford one!" Kala grinned. "But I'll show you my kinder side and explain. Why do people follow others?"

"Um... Because they're lost?"

"No!" Kala said as she smacked his head with the pointer. "Because they're more skillful and powerful! To be a leader, you have to be strong or no one respects you!"

"Hey, I'm strong! And people respect me plenty!" At this Kala placed a hand on her sexy waist.

"Oh, please! You're the clown of the group! Only a comic relief." she said.

"I am not!"

"Who are you kidding royal bird bather?" Kala laughed. "Now Ace, he is skill, strong, and most of all, smart. You are none of thee above."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am all of that plus incredibly handsome." Duck said as he brush his feathers back.

"In your little imagination maybe. Meanwhile in reality, Ace is at the top of the popularity polls and you're second from last."

"What no way!"

"Way, check the internet when you have time."

"Grrr... What do you know? You only met us today! How do you know so much?"

"It's called research, my dear Duck. When found out I had to work with you tweebs I did some research." Kala grinned. "Which contributes to my theory that you are and always will be, second to Ace Bunny."

"Grrr! Hmph! Whatever! I don't care what your stupid research says!" Duck growled angrily. "Oh, and by the way, no one says tweebs anymore!" Truthfully, it did hurt to have what he had always known thrown in his face.

"Aww, don't get so mad, Quackers! There is a way to remedy this." Kala cooed as she ran a finger over his face.

"Which is...?" Duck asked as he pushed her away.

"Simply become stronger." she grinned.

"Oh, and how does her highness suggest I do that?" Kala's eyes fell to the jewel that hung around Duck's neck.

"With a simple help from mwah." She reached for it, but Duck quacked away before she could touch it.

"Hey, back off sister! I told you this was mine!" he yelled.

"Ugh! I wasn't going to steal it, you dumb duck!" she growled. "I'm gonna use it to help you!"

"Oh, yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" Still glaring at him, she pulled out a jewel and made it float in her hand.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I have a special talent for jewels! I can do anything I wish with them! If you give me two seconds I can use that little thing around your neck to enhance your power so you're not such a pathetic weakling." she explained.

"Ha! Why should I trust you?"

"What do you have lose?"

"My head!"

"Well, it's not as if you ever use it."

"Hey!"

"Because," she continued. "If you did, then you know that though I am a liar, thief, spoiled brat, I always keep my promises."

"Ha! As if! Name one promise you've kept!" Duck scoffed.

"The one where I said I would never abandon you." At this Duck froze. Now that he thought about, really thought about it, she was _always_ there for him while growing up. Even after she had been adopted, she would come to orphanage to check on him everyday, and when his foster parents had died and he refused to return to the orphanage, she gave him a tent and let him sleep in her yard. She even got him the job at the pool before the comet hit.

"Duck," she sighed. "I know I'm bitch, okay? I won't deny it. But after the comet hit, I changed. I swear I did. Now I just want to make up for all the things I did to you." Duck stared at her. On her face was a look her never seen her wear. It was a look of pain and regret. Duck never knew she could have a look like that.

"So what?" he finally said. "You're not going to torture me anymore?"

"Hell no." Kala said. "I'm still gonna make you wish you were never born, I'm just going to do something nice once in awhile so I don't feel bad." Duck glared at her.

"You're despicable!" he growled. Then he stared at the jewel. Honestly, he couldn't if she was lying or not. For all he knew, she could be setting him up. But on the slight chance she was telling the truth, he could finally be a leader, and best of all he would no longer be second rate to Ace!

'_Well, if she's lying I can just kick her ass.'_ he thought as he removed the gem from his neck.

"Alright, I don't trust you, but I will grant you the great honor of making me more powerful, if that's possible." he said as he reluctantly handed it to her.

"Alright, dear," she smirked as the royal gem began to glow brightly in her touch. "Now, get ready cause this going to hurt more than anything you've ever felt in your life." With that she slammed the jewel into his chest and a unimaginable pain filled Duck's entire body.

"Waaaaaaughhhhhh!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The loonatics walked for an our until they came upon a large compound.

"This the place?" Ace asked as he checked out the guards. From what she saw the guards were mainly robots.

"According to Rev." Tech said.

"Glaba!" Slam said.

"He's right," Lexi said. "Even with these cloaking devices we won't be able to enter easily. What should we do?"

"Leave that to ussss...." One of the carvians said. With he and the others vanished.

"What are they doing?" Tech asked after a few minutes.

"Maybe we should go after them;" Ace said. "Rev! You go ahead, we'll follow."

"Got-it!" Rev said. Then let out a surprised cry as a carvian appeared in front of him.

"No need for that..." he said. "We have found a way in. Follow me." Ace was a little surprised at first, then smirked.

"Heh! Lead the way Snake eyes!" they follow him across the red sand to the fortress where they found a long rope.

"Hm. A rope? Convenient!" Lexi said.

"We figured you would need it since you can't go through wallssssss." the Carvian said as he phased through the wall.

"Whoa!-I-thought-you-guys-were-snakes!-Not-ghosts!-Awesome!-Hey!-Can-you-fly?" Rev asked as he ran up the wall. The rest used the rope and Ace was surprised to find that the robots who were patrolling were ether slashed to bits or had a hole in them.

"Whoa! You did this in five minutes?" Ace asked with wide eyes.

"Two actually," The head Carvian said. "The was ssssearching for more."

"Wow! I guess that's why Carvia is a war planet." Tech said as he picked up a severed robot head. "Hmm... It's not as advance as Cariva or Zadvia's ship, but waaaay more advanced than Acmetropolis and Blanc."

"We were able stop them from sounding the alarms, however we haven't yet disabled them." Another carivan said.

"I'll take care of that," Tech said as he stood. "I need to hack into the hardware to find out where the captains and the generator is."

"Oh-I'll-help-you!" Rev said.

"While they're doing that we want to ask you something. Acmetropolisss... We've been meaning to ask, is your planet called that because everyone has acme?" A Carvian asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Martian Queen sat on her throne as she glared at her commander.

"Commander! Is everything in order?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty!" X-9 said. "The generator's all ready to be used on earth."

"Excellent!" the queen said, her crystal blue eyes filled with rage. "Finally, after all these years, Earth will pay for Dodger's betrayal!" Then she looked at a small locket in her hands and looked at a small picture. "And for my pain...!"

Wow, these chapters are shrinking... I'll have to remedy that next time. Well, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck thought he was going to die from the pain that consumed him. God, what was he thinking trusting Kala Mity for even a nanosecond? He knew she was a hot, lying, back stabbing snake, so why did he do it?

"What... Did... you do that to me?" he gasped as he clutched his heart, which felt like it had turned into a ball of fire and was burning through him.

"Relax. The gem is just forming into your body, becoming one you might say. You won't die, you just might go into intensive shock." Kala told him as she watched him squirmed in pain on the ground before her like a worm.

"Oh, thanks!" Duck grounded out through gritted teeth(?). He couldn't explain what was happening to him. All he knew was that he was in extreme wanna die pain. But somewhere beneath that pain, he felt something else. Something growing, but what he wondered.

After what seemed to be eternity the pain slowly began to die down. After lying for a few minutes, Duck finally managed to push himself and fixed a fiery glare at Kala Mity.

"You little--" he started.

"Before you lose your temper, Quackers, why don't you see if all that whining of yours was worth it." she smirked. "In fact, here are some targets to practice on."

"Huh?" Suddenly Duck them surrounded by martin robots. "Whoa! Where did these freaks come from?"

"They were attracted by your cries of pain. Whimp!" Jem explained as she tugged at a strain of her hair. "Anyway, this your chance to prove that you really are a hero and defeat these tin heads while defending poor, defenseless little me." Duck glared at her as she gave him a cute look.

"Defenseless? Ha! You're as defenseless as a snake!" The robots then started blasting at them and when Duck saw that Kala wasn't going to protect her self, he quickly shielded her and teleported away behind a large rock. "Hey! If you're planing on just standing around looking sexy, stay here!" He quacked away again and appeared above all the robots, where he conjured his magma eggs.

"Okay, circuit circus! Time to send you back to the shop!" He threw them and much to his surprise, one egg was enough to create a large explosion that not only took out the droids, but create a large crater that was deep enough to create a water park.

"Whoaa!" he gasped as he landed, staring at his still glowing hands. "Did... Did you see that, Jemmy? That was awesome! One hit and look! Oh, yeah! I am the best!" Kala grinned as she watched him congratulate himself.

"You're welcome, Ducky." she said.

"Huh? Oh right." he said as he remembered that it was because of her he had this awesome power. "Well, okay I guess you weren't lying this time. But I still don't trust ya!"

"Whatever! Just teleport us to the treasure already!" Kala ordered.

"Huh?"

"The treasure! Duh! I just mentioned it! Now teleport us there!"

"Um, can't do that." He rubbed his head sheepishly as Kala folded her arms.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know where it is!" Duck explained. "Besides, I can only teleport a few feet."

"Wow, you were totally worthless." Kala frowned. "That was before the whole gem thing! Since that jewel opens all the portals in the universe, you should be able to warp anywhere in the universe!"

"Really? Awesome! Then again, I was always awesome..."

"Duck! Treasure! NOW!" Kala growled.

"How can I teleport us to something if I don't know where the hell it is?" Duck quacked. Kala growled angrily as she stopped her foot.

"Even when powered up, you're useless! Complete and utterly useless!" she shrieked. "Now listen up! I want the treasure and I want it NOW! Do you hear me?"

"Acemetropolis heard ya!" Duck said as he rubbed his ears. "What do you want me to do?"

"TO FIND IT!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's wrong, Lex?" Ace asked as her ears twitched.

"I'm not sure... But I think I heard the Princess screeching at Duck." she replied as she looked around, almost expecting to see them behind her.

"Hugh?" Slam said as he blinked at her.

"Seriously? Wow, Lex! I knew you had super hearing, but I didn't think you could hear up all the way up to space." Ace said, thinking the princess and Duck were still on the ship. Then he turned to Tech. "Tech! You about done?"

"Two more seconds and... Alright!" Tech said. "Okay, the commanders are being held in the dungeon about ten floors below and the generator's already been hooked us to a ship in the landing dock."

"Nice job, Tech! Alright, Lexi! You and Rev take these two and rescue the captains while Tech, Slam, and I retrieve the generator with these guys. Alright?" Ace ordered.

"Okay, Ace!" Lexi said.

"On-it-chief!" Rev said. They spilt up and Ace couldn't help but notice how fast the Carvian were slithering down the halls.

"It will be eassssier if we go thisss way." A carvian said.

"How do you know?" Ace asked suspiciously.

"Twenty yearsss ago we tried to attack Mars... but thankssss to some duck from earth we failed." the snake explained. Ace frowned.

"Okay, then! Lead the way." The Carvians slithered ahead of Ace, Slam, and Tech who stare after them suspiciously.

'_They seem to know this place very well.'_ he observed. _'Wonder if they've been here before. Eh, maybe I'm over thinking.'_ He followed them and Tech was about to as well just as something suddenly started beep in Tech's pocket.

"Huh?" He stopped and pulled out the communicator that IQ had given him.

"Ambassador? What's up?" he asked. Ace and Slam had gone ahead of him so he was currently alone.

"Loonatics! Sorry to interrupt bet I have some information about Duck that may help you!" IQ said. Tech frowned.

"Duck? What about him?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you find it yet?" Kala asked impatiently as tapped her crystal heel.

"'Did you find it yet?'" Duck repeated sarcastically. "How can I find something if I don't what the heck it is?"

"We're looking for a special mineral spring. It's suppose to be some type of magical water." Kala huffed.

"Water? We're looking for water?" Duck exclaimed. "Back in the old days you would have us look for diamonds, gold, money, lost cities with advanced technology and stupid inhabitants to serve you, and now you're making us look for water? You've lost your mind!"

"No, I've just broaden it!" Kala hissed as she stomped her heel on his foot.

"Oww! Hey, those heels are sharp!" Duck cried out as he hopped on one foot. Kala ignored him and continued.

"As I said, it's a magical water. Water that other planets will pay big for."

"How big?"

"Let's put it this way; You get it for me and I'll give you my ship and the crew that flies it."

"Alright!" Danger said as she straightened himself up. "Never fear, Princess! As Duck I have an amazing sixth sense when it comes to water! This way!" Kala glared after him as he walked towards the east.

"I'm warning you, Ducky! I'm wearing heels and if we end up walking for more than fifteen minutes, they're going to end up in your skull!" she seethed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the throne room of the imperial palace, the Queen was still staring at the locket she had pulled out. It was a fancy piece of jewelry, not fancy enough that it would impress Kala, but enough to impress a queen. In the locket was a picture of her holding a black ducking.

"Your majesty!" X-9 suddenly interrupted, pulling her out of a friendly memory.

"What is now, Commander?" she asked.

"We have just detected intruders in the palace and two in the desert." he told her.

"What? Well, what are you waiting for? Destroy them! And have your son hunt them down as well!"

"Y-yes, your Majesty!" X-9 said before scurrying out of the throne room. The queen clenched the arms of her throne.

"No one will get in my way!" she hissed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rev and Lexi quietly snuck down the halls of the palace, looking for the dungeons.

"You sure this is the right way?" Lexi asked the roadrunner.

"Absolutely!-Positive!-Affirmative!-According-the-map-on-the-computer,-this-is-the-fastest-way-down!-Of-course-if-it-was-just-me,-then-I'd-already-be-there-but-since-I'm-with-you-it's-taking-a-bit-longer.-Not-that-I-mind-too-much,-although-this-is-a-bit-boring." Rev said. The carvians turned to each other.

"It'sss like he's ssssspeaking, I know it!" they said not understanding Rev's talking.

"Must be the way hisss sspecies talk."

"Eh-hem!" Rev interrupted. "One:-I'm-standing-right-here!-Two:-I'm-the-only-one-who-talks-like-this!-As-far-as-I-know-anyway."

"Cool it, guys!" Lexi interrupted as she heard something. "We've got company!" Just as those words were spoken, Lexi and Rev found themselves surrounded by robots.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace and Slam followed the Carvians to the docking area where they saw that the martians were indeed preparing to invade earth for they were loading a large ship. Which was where Ace guessed the generator was.

"So Tech, what's the plan?" Ace whispered. He and Slam looked around when no reply came. "Tech? Hey, where'd he go?"

"I dunno." Slam shrugged. Ace frowned. Dammit! Of all the times to vanish, why now? And when?

"What'ssss the plan of attack?" one of the carvians asked, awaiting orders. Ace turned to them. He would have to worry about Tech later.

"Slam and I need to get on that ship, so we'll need a diversion. You guys think ya can handle that?"

"Like a rabbit'ssss throat." The carvian said. At This Ace raised an eye brow. "Eh-hem! Excusssse the expressssion." With that the Carvians used the cloaking devices then snuck through the shadows until they were out of sight. When they were gone, Tech suddenly ran up.

"Where have you been?" Ace asked as he bent near him and Slam.

"Sorry, Ace but I had to take a call. Speaking of which, you're never going to believe what I just heard about Duck--" Tech started to say.

"Sorry, Tech! I'll have to tune into the gossip channel later! For now we have work to do." Ace interrupted. Not a second later, they suddenly heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" a centarun asked.

"It came from over there!" While they were all distracted, Ace whispered,

"Now's our chance! Loonatics, move out!" With they activated their cloaking devices and quickly ran aboard the battle ship.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ow! Okay, seriously! What are these things made of?" Duck growled as he pried one of Kala's heels from his head. "Swords?"

"That's gonna be nothing compared to what's gonna end up your ass if you don't find that water!" Kala growled.

"I told you! We're close!"

"You said that an hour ago! What happened to your duck sense?"

"It flew out the window because of your non stop nagging!"

"I'm not nagging! I'm shrieking at you!"

"Oh, like that's any better!"

"Ugh! You know what? I should have know better! Even when we were kids, you sucked with directions! That why we always had Pinky hold the map. Speaking of which, what happened to him?"

"Hm? Oh, he's in prison." At this Kala blinked in surprise.

"I knew it! He got tired of your super ego and tried to kill you." she sighed.

"Look who's talking Princess of Ego!" Duck snapped. "And it wasn't that!"

"Oh, really? Then why did he try to kill you? Oh, I know! He found out about your double coin didn't he?"

"No! Well, yes. How did you know about that?"

"Darling, I'm your master I went through your stuff."

"You what?"

"Oh, don't give me that! When we were teens you went through my drawers to play with my underwear! Which by the way is more fun when _I'm _in them." Kala said a seductive as she waved her hips towards him, which made duck flush red.

"I-I did not!"

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Oh, please! I have pictures of you and Pinky prancing around in them!"

"You do?"

"Yup! I plan to sell them on ebay."

"The pictures or the panties?"

"Does it matter? You'll be bidding on them one way or another." Before they could finish their domestic argument, however a powerful blast landed between them.

"Well, well!" a familiar voice said. "What do we have here?" Duck jaw dropped in dismay.

"No. Frickin'. Way!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wee.... I should have something to say, but I don't. So just review, okay? Oh, and if you want to see certain characters or see certain pairings, now would be the time to tell me.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Get down!" Lexi yelled as they dodged the blasts. She then used her brain blast to attack the Centaruns who attacked her. She turn her head and for the first time she got to see the Carvians in action. They seem to rely mostly on stealth, for they merged into the wall and then used the shadows to sneak up upon the martian droids and then attacked their cores with their long, sword claws.

"Hoo-yeah!-I-finally-get-to-try-this-blaster-which-I-hope-works-or-else-I'm-gonna-look-pretty-silly-carrying-this-girly-thing-around!" Rev said as he pulled out the Diamond blaster.

"Rev! Just shoot!" Lexi yelled. Rev did so and was surprised to see that the blast was so powerful that it took out each centarun with one shot, not to mention sent him flying back into a wall.

"Whoa!-Did-you-see-that?-That-was-awesome!-Though-I'm-not-to-fond-of-the-recoil.-I-wonder-if-the-blasts-are-powerful-because-of-diamonds?-Boy,-Tech-is gonna-love-playing-around-with-this!-Even-though-it's-really-nothing-compared-to-his-stuff.-Though,-it's-defiantly-shinier." he said as he twirled the gun. In doing so the light bounced off it and blinded serval centaruns.

"Ahhh! My eyes!"

"I don't even have eyes!" About fifteen robots crashed into one another, which cashed even more explosions.

"Yikes!-This-thing-is-more-dangerous-than-I-thought!" Rev gulped.

"Didn't you read the warning label?" one of the Carvians asked.

"What-label?" Rev turned the gun over and there was a label which read,

'Waring! Do not hold gun up to light! Will cause sever blindness whether you have eyes or not.'

"Oh...-Hee-hee,-oops!" Rev said sheepishly.

"Rev!" Lexi yelled as she flipped over some lasers. "You go ahead and rescue the Captains! The rest of us will stay back and hold these trash cans back!"

"Right!-Don't-worry-I'll-be-back-in-a-flash!" With that Rev ran off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace, Slam, and Tech managed to sneak aboard the ship without being seen thanks to the Carvians's detractions.

"Alright, crew! Let's find that generator and get outta here so Miss Princess can deliver the good news to her people." At the mention of the Princess, Slam's eyes became dreamy.

"Princess..." he said. Ace chuckled inwardly.

"Easy, boy." he said. Then he turned to Tech. "Okay, Tech; Where's the generator?"

"Sorry, that's authorized information." a voice said. The loonatics quickly turned and saw a oddly familiar martian with a dozen centaruns. Ace frowned.

"Melvin? Didn't we send you packing when tried turning Acmetropolis into tiny town?" he asked. The alien frowned.

"Sorry, bunny boy! That was my son! _I_ am commander X-9 and you are about to be disintegrated!" X-9 said as he held up his laser. Ace and Slam prepared themselves to fight, but Tech simply stood his ground as he folded his arms with a confident smirk.

"Oh, I don't think so." he said.

"Hugh?" Slam blinked.

"Oh, really?" X-9 frowned. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because you wouldn't dare blast the friends of your long lost prince!" he replied. At this everyone stared at him with wide, confused eyes. Even his friends stared.

"HUH?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck stared at the mini martian in front of him.

"No. Frickin'. Way!" he growled. "Didn't we send you packing space midget?" Melvin glared at him.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Look, boys! It's seems we won't have to order take out after all. In two seconds we are about to have roasted duck!" Melvin said.

"Oh, like I've never heard that one before!" Duck huffed. Kala looked between the two.

"You know each other?" she asked.

"Sorta. Lexi shot his ship so he tried to shrink Acmetropolis." Duck explained. Kala grinned as she folded her arms.

"On your suggestion, I'm sure." she purred.

"Maybe."

"Yes, and now without your friends to help you, I will have my vengeance and destroy you!"

"Bring it on, short stuff!" Duck yelled as he prepared to fight.

"In about two seconds you're going to become--" Then Melvin finally noticed Kala.

"Whoa! Who are you?" he asked as the centaruns panted like dogs. Kala smiled seductively.

"Whatever you want me to be, space boy!" she said as she ran a hand up her hip. Duck slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Oh, brother! Will you knock it off! I'm gonna loose my lunch!" he yelled as he summoned one of his eggs. "Let's just fight!" He threw the egg at the dozens of droids and in a flash they found themselves trapped in a tar pit.

"What the?" Melvin yelled as he struggled to escape. Kala turned to Duck.

"You do realize that if that had been one of your fire balls or whatever, we would have been caught in the explosion." She said, motioning to the tar pit.

"Yeah, but it wasn't and we weren't!" Duck smirked. "Now let's go find your magic water."

"Hold up," Kala said as she walked up to Melvin. "Oh, space boy; Would you be a dear and tell me where my slave and I can find the magic spring?" She made sure Melvin got a full view of her luscious breasts. Said Alien turned bright read and his head began to spin.

"I-I'll never tell, Acmetropian!" he stuttered.

"You sure?" Kala said as she bounced them.

"W-w-well...!" Melvin said as steam began to form.

"It's under the palace!" a droid suddenly cried. Melvin glared at him.

"When I get out of here, you are going to be recycled into a trash can!" he yelled. Kala blew him a kiss.

"Thank you!" she said as she straightened herself out. Duck glared at her.

"Does the world 'slut' mean anything to you?" he growled.

"Yes, it means boys love me and I'm merciful enough to full fill their needs. Including yours!" she said as he tweaked his beak.

"Bah! That was before I discovered Misty Breeze! The perfect woman!" Duck said dreamily.

"Is me!" Kala huffed. Then she removed one of her large diamond earring and tossed it on the ground where it formed in to a large drill.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" Duck gasped.

"Add it to the book you're writing of the things you don't know." Kala said. "Now, did you ever learn how to drive?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rev raced through the halls of the palace, using his graph to guide him. A dozen guards appeared in front of him and sped up. Since he was going so fast his arms actually sliced through the robots. Finally, he slid to a halt.

'_Yeow!-That-stings!-Maybe-I-should-stick-to-the-gun!'_ he thought as he rotated his shoulder. Then frowned as he looked around._ 'Let's-see...- According-to-my-charts,-this-should-be-the-dungeon.'_ It was then he noticed that door was keypad operated. _'Oh,-rats!-I-don't-know-anything-about-mars's-technology!-But-I-gotta-get-this-door-opened!-But-how?'_ As he thought, the gun he was holding clinked lightly against the floor.

"Hmmm!" He lifted the gun and after bracing himself firmly he blasted the door to the cell, but the recoil was so strong that it sent Rev sliding back, which resulted in him knocking some pursuing droids over like boweling pins.

"Huh?" a captain said as he poked his head out the blasted door.

"What was that eeexx-exx-ex- that blast?" another asked. As the captains piled out Rev ran up.

"Hey!-Sorry-bout-that,-but-this-Carvian-technology-is-stronger-than-I-thought! Anyway,-I'm-Rev!-I'm-here-with-my-friends-to-rescue-you!" Then a particular Captain caught his attention. "Pinkster?-I-thought-we-sent-you-to-jail!" he exclaimed. The pig captain tilted his head.

"P-P-P-Pinkster?" the captain repeated. "He's my cou-cou-cousin. I-I'm Captain Captain of Earth's defense!" Rev looked at him suspiciously.

"Hmm.-Well,-okay!-I'll-buy-that-for-now-since-we-really-need-to-get-out-of-here!-So-here's-the-plan!" he said. "I'm-gonna-have-the-Carvians-beam-you-up-and-then-I'm-gonna-go-help-my-friends!" Captain blinked.

"D-d-d-d- The Carvians?" he gasped.

"It's-okay!-They're-on-our-side!" Rev said as he called the ship. "Hey!-I-found-the-captains-so-if-you-could-beam-them-up,-so-I-can-help-my-friends-that-would-be-super!"

"....What?" The Carvian on the ship blinked. Rev sighed.

"Just-beam-the-captains-up!" he said. Then he ran off as the Carvians did just that.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace, Slam, the commander, and his droids were all staring at Tech who was smirking confidently.

"What do you mean by that, you dog?" X-9 asked as he frowned at the coyote.

"That's what I wanna know!" Ace hissed. "Besides Tweetums, what other prince do we know?"

"I wasn't aware ether!" Tech explained as he pulled out the handheld computer IQ had given him. He pressed a few buttons on it as he continued, "But IQ did a DNA scan on a feather he took from Duck and found out that not only is he the son of Earth's very own Duck Dodgers, but Mar's ruler, Queen Tryrahnee! Which would make Duck your next ruler!" He showed everyone the screen, which held Duck's DNA test.

"Hughna?" Slam gasped as he almost fell back from shock.

"What he said!" Ace gasped. Holy cow, Duck was a martian prince? What was the universe coming to? "Oh, brother! As if Duck's head wasn't big enough! When he hears this, his body won't be able to hold it up!"

"Surprised me too," Tech said. "I for one am not eager to tell him."

"Wait a minute! How do we know you're not just making this up?" X-9 interrupted. "The prince has been missing since the day of his birth and all the sudden he shows up? Sorry, but unless you can prove this is genuine, I'm not buying it."

"Then maybe we should let you examine the merchandise yourself!" Ace said. "You can do your own DNA test on him and see if we're telling the truth or not!"

'_Then Duck can order them to give us generator and we can go home with a job well done!'_ he silently added. X-9 frowned, thinking this over. If by the off chance that they were telling the truth and he didn't tell the Queen, she would have his head! (Or worst he'd lose his promotion he was so close to gaining!)

"Alright, then!" he said as he lowered his weapon. "But be warned! If you are lying, you will all be executed then mounted on the wall!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ace said as he pushed a button on his communicator.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lexi ducked and rolled as she dodged a blast from the last centarun, before blasting him herself.

"Phew! That took longer than I thought, but at least we did it!" she said as she swiped some sweat from her brow then she turned to the carivan. "Good job guys! You were great!"

"Not really. We were a bit sssslow today." one said.

"We're getting old." the other said.

"Really? Looks like you're both in great shape to me." Lexi said. As she spoke, her communicator beeped.

"What's up, Ace?" she asked as she pressed a button.

"Lexi! Brace yourself cuz big new is hitting the Mars inquirer!" Ace said through the communicator. "Duck is prince!" Lexi blinked.

"Duck? _Our_ Duck? Are you serious?" she asked surprised. Just then Rev ran up.

"Hi!-Sorry-I-took-so-long!-But-the-captains-are-all-safe-and-sound-upon-the-Carvian's-ship!" he said. "So!-What-I-miss?"

"Duck's a prince!" Lexi said still in shock. Rev blinked then looked around.

"Duck?-Our-Duck?-Seriously?-Whoaaa!-How-long-was-I-gone?" he gasped.

"Lex! Rev! Focus!" Ace called. "I'm gonna call Duck! Meanwhile, you two get to throne room." When he beeped out Lexi and Rev stared at each other.

"Duck? A prince? Am I the only one who hears doom coming?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kala let out a loud screech as she clung to he seat.

"Duck!" she yelled. "I thought you said you could drive!" Duck driving the drill through mars's earth, but since Tech was usually the one driving, he wasn't doing too well and was jumping out of the ground like dolphin would out of water.

"Well, I never said I could drive well!" Duck shot back. When his communicator went off he was startled. "What?"

"Duck! We need you to beam yourself to Mars! We just found out something you might be interested in!" Ace said over the communicator.

"Um, Sorry! Can't do that right now!" Duck replied nervously.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm about to go over a cliff!" he screamed.

"Yaaaahh!"

"What?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

What will happen when Duck meets his mother? Will she reject him, or accept him? Will he even live to meet her, or will Kala kill him first? And how was he separated from her in the first place?

All the answers lie in the next chapter, so be sure to tune in and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace, Lexi, and the other Loonatics all jumped as they heard Duck and Kala's screams as they drove off the cliff. At the moment they were all in the throne after explaining to the queen that Duck might be her son.

"Well, he certainly sounds like Dodgers." X-2 commented. Ace ignored him as he tried to contact Duck.

"Duck? Hey, are you alright? Duck!" he yelled as he pressed the buttons on his communicator. A carvian leaned over to his comrade and whispered,

"Hey, if the Princesssss diesss do we get the ship?" Lexi glared at them as the queen tapped her fingers impatiently on her throne.

"I'm waiting!" she growled. She didn't believe that these critters really knew her son, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to humor them.

"Keep your crown on!" Ace snapped. Then he tried to called Duck again. "Duck! Can you hear me? Where are ya?" Suddenly Kala's drilling machine appeared over the Loonatics and while Ace, Slam, Rev, and Lexi managed to dodge the machine, Tech wasn't and so was crushed. Then the top opened and Duck came stumbling out.

"You called?" he slurred as he staggered side to side. Rev and Lexi came to help him stand while Slam helped the princess out.

"Thank you, sugar." she said to him.

"Heh, hee!" Slam said. Then Kala turned her furious, icy gaze on Duck.

"You idiot! I thought you said you could drive! I even remember you winning a race when you were fifteen! What happened?" she yelled.

"One: fast models I can handle, no problem! Second, this is a drill not a car!" Duck said as he folded his arms. "So where's the thank you for saving your life?"

"Right where my heel's gonna be!" Kala hissed. As the two argued the queen stared at Duck. She couldn't believe how much he looked like Dodgers, how much he sounded like him, acted like him. It was almost as if he was there.

"Ugh! I should have known!" Kala sighed as she touched a hand to her head. "The only thing you're capable of driving is me crazy!"

"But you admit, I do know how to drive you!" Duck smirked as he made a honking motion.

"Never mind that!" Ace jumped in before Kala could rip out Duck's throat. "Duck! Though it goes against my instincts, I got big news for ya! We found your parents!" At this Duck froze and looked surprised, as did Kala.

"Huh...?" he breathed in surprise. Million of thoughts were running through his mind and he didn't know which one to voice. He quickly managed to regain himself though. "What-What are you talking about? My folks are dead, moron!" he said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah! Why do think he dropped out of elementary school and lived in my front yard?" Kala said as she placed her hands on her hips. From the look she giving Ace, Lexi guessed she was giving Ace a fair warning to continue.

"No, I mean your birth parents! Ya see– Elementary school? You dropped out of Elementary school?" Ace blinked. He always figured Duck had dropped out of school, but he always figured it was highschool. No wonder he couldn't spell!

"I had better things to do!" Duck snapped. "Now what are you going on about?"

"Well, you see Tech– Hey! Where is Tech?" Ace said when he noticed the genius of their group was missing. Rev and Slam glanced around then Slam lifted the jewel drill and there lied Tech, flat as a pancake.

"Anyone-got-sirup?" Rev asked as he peeled him off the floor.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Tech squeaked. Rev flap him out and Tech regained his original form. "Urk! Thanks." Then Tech turned to Duck, who was waiting impatiently. "Okay, here's the deal? You remember IQ? The one who sent us here?"

"The geek with the long gloves and light bulb on his head? Yeah, I remember." Duck frowned. "Oh, god! If you're telling me he's my dad, just shoot me now!"

"You heard him boys!" Kala said with a playful glint. "Get ready now!" The Carvian's raised their guns, but Tech stopped then as he continued,

"No! But he did find out who your real dad and mom is! Who, by the way is sitting over there." He pointed at the queen who was staring at him with the same blue eyes Duck had.

"Mom...?" he breathed. He took a step towards her, only be yanked back by X-2 and another martian.

"Hold it there, Duck!" he yelled. "We're not buying anything until we do a few tests of our own!"

"Huh? Tests? But I didn't even study! Waahh!" He was dragged to a large machine where X-2 handed him a pair of red sunglasses.

"Here wear these;" he said.

"Why?" Duck frowned. "They're not even my style!"

"They will protect you from the harmful radiations of our DNA machine."

"What?" Duck said as he leaped back.

"Oh, relax! The glasses will protect most of you," X-2 assured him. "Look, I'll show you." He handed a Centarun a pair of glasses before using the machine Duck was briefly blinded by the bright light, but when the light died down the robot appeared to be fine.

"See?" X-2 said. "He's perfectly fine! Even if were to say, increase it to 80%." He did so, then pushed the button, not noticing that the droid had removed his glasses. The last thing Duck heard was a pain filled robotic screech and the light was gone, all that remained was the glasses, not even ashes remained.

"See ya!" Duck tried to run, completely forgetting his quacking ability, but the martians grabbed him.

"Lemme go! I know my rights!" he yelled as the strapped him to a chair so the could do their tests.

"You have the right to remain silent," X-2 said. "And if I were you, I'd exercise that right till it gets in shape!" After many, many, long, horrendous experiments, they finally brought Duck back to the throne room, looking as if they tortured him.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked as he wobbled towards them.

"Look mommy, I scored the winning touch down!" Duck said in a daze. "Take that, you evil hussy of the west!" At this Kala frowned, before tossing a football shaped gem at him and in their greed, the centaruns and the carvians all tackled him, crushing him in the effort.

"And he's out!" Ace said before he and Slam started to dig him out of the pile.

"Well, we did every test we could. There's no doubt my queen, he is most defiantly your son! And our *Gulp!* P-p-prince..." X-2 said, looking as if he was going to be blown up.

"My son...?" Tryrahnee said as her voice filled with emotion. Then she leap from her throne and embraced her long lost son. "My baby... You're actually here? You're actually home with me?" Duck was startled at first, then he realized that this woman was his mother. This woman was actually his mother!

"M-mom?" he said slowly, as if she would vanish any second. Then when he fully realized that she was actually here, he returned the hug. "Mom...!" As the mother and son embraced, the loonatics smiled happy for their friend, even X-2 was happy for his queen. Kala's expression was unreadable as she looked away. She wasn't mad or anything, it just hurt to see the two for some reason. In the shadows however, there was one person who was not happy at this reunion at all.

"Hold it right there, Acmetropians!" Melvin yelled as he suddenly blasted through the wall, covered in tar from Duck's egg. Then he noticed the Queen and Duck hugging as they both glared at him, with the same blue eyes. "Um... Did I miss something?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

After being reunited with his mother Duck had told her of all his heroics (though he exaggerated a bit) and how he come to gain his powers. He didn't tell her about his foster parents, for they were long gone and truth be told he never got the chance to know them. Tryrahnee listened, then told him about Mars. Right, now they were on the balcony of her room, over looking mars.

"You see this, my son? Someday all this will be yours." she told him.

"Wow," said as he looked over his future kingdom. "I always knew I was of royal blood! Now we need to discuss land scaping." At this the queen chuckled.

"You have a lot of your father in you, more than I would have wanted. But I see a lot of myself in you, so I suppose it evens out." she said as she looked down at her son adoringly.

"Yeah, about my dad... What ever happened to him?" At this the queen's eyes became cold.

"He was blown up... when he tried to run away with you." At this Duck's eyes widen and the queen continued. "My guess was that he had become tired of me and that he planning to take you to earth so he could get hot dates, but that man never could drive! He crashed into a meteor. I thought you were dead this whole time." Duck stared at his mother sadly.

"Mom..." She shook her head and hugged him.

"None of that matters now," she said. "You're home! That's all that matters."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, Duck decided to explore the halls of the palace. He couldn't believe his father would want to leave all this behind for anything. I mean, what be better than living in a palace with a beautiful queen? Duck didn't know and he didn't have much time to ponder this, for just then something was thrown at him. He dodged and when he turned he saw a very angry Kala with bleach blonde glaring at him.

"Duck! I know you had something to do with this!" she yelled as she threw a vase at him. Duck quacked out of the way.

"Who me?" he said innocently. After Kala had found out Duck was a prince she had her servants send the earthlings back to earth and remained on Mars with the Loonatics. Why, she wouldn't say. With a angry screech she threw a potted plant at him, which almost hit Lexi and Ace, who had come looking for Duck.

"Whoa!" Ace exclaimed as they both leaped out of the way. "Hey, I don't need flowers that bad!"

"But Duck will when I'm through with him!" Kala leaped at Duck, but Lexi grabbed her around her waist.

"Hey, Princess! Um, why don't we go to your room and have a little girl time?"

"Bah! What are you so mad about? Blonde is your natural hair color anyway! Or at least I think it is." Duck said as Lexi dragged her away. Ace turned to his short companion.

"Careful, Duck! People are going to think you like each other if you keep this up." he smirked.

"What?" Duck exclaimed. "There's no way I could love that cold hearted bitch! Besides, my heart belongs to the wonderful Misty Breeze!" Ace frowned at him.

"When we get home we need to talk about your choice in women!" he said. "Speaking of which, how about you talk to your mom about us getting the generator so we can all head home?"

"Huh? Oh, right..." Duck said as he remembered the reason they were all here in the first place. He sadden at the thought of leaving when had finally found the place he was born. Seeing this Ace said,

"Tell ya what, Duck. How about you get us the generator and we'll head back to Blanc while you stay and get to know your mom? Then you can come back when you're ready? Sound good?" Duck smirked as he folded his arms.

"That's _if _I want to go back! In case you haven't notice, I'm a prince now!" he said as he started away. "And as the handsome Prince of Mars, I have duty to take my rightful place on the throne as the handsome King!"

"Oh, brother!" Ace sighed as he followed. They so busy talking that they didn't notice the strange figure watching them from the shadows.

"He'll become King over his flame broiled body!" it hissed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"C'mon, Kala," Lexi said she tried to soothe the irrate princess in her room. "Blode really suits you."

"Of course it does! I'm beautiful! Everything suits me!" Kala huffed as she sat on her bed. "I just don't like cuz now I look like that woman!"

"That woman?" Lexi blinked.

"My mother." Kala said shortly.

"Oh... So I guess you and your mother had issues?" Kala let out a heated laugh.

"Considering she abandoned me just so she could get high? Yeah! You can say we had 'issues!'" she said as she stood and walked to her mirror. As she stared at her reflection she see the eyes of her mother looking back at her.

"Oh... sorry." Lexi said sympathetically. Kala chuckled as she closed her eyes.

"Don't be. In case you haven't noticed, I turned out great! That is until that accursed meteor hit and ruined everything." she said.

"The meteor?" Kala turned to the pink bunny and stared at her with an unfamiliar expression.

"Tell me, Lexi dear... What is it that make others love and admire you?" she asked.

"Um, well... I suppose it's how you treat others." Lexi said. Kala shook her head.

"Well, that makes them like you, but what makes them_ love_ you is what you've got and how you use it!" she said as she ran a hand up and down her thigh. "If you're beautiful, you can be a bitch and others will still find things to love about you, no matter what!" Then she looked Lexi over. "You're pretty cute, so along with your personality, others will love you." Kala turned away. "All I have is my looks. Without them... Without my looks, I'm just a horrid witch!"

"Don't say that!" Lexi said as she walked over to her. "You have plenty of other things going for you!" Kala griamced.

"Yeah, 24 carrots!" she said as dropped a few diamonds.

"No, not that! There's so much more, I'm sure!" Lexi said firmly.

"Like what?"

"You care for your people! You even care for Duck, though you have a weird way of showing it." Lexi laughed. Kala gave a hollow grin.

"That... is a very complicated matter." she said. "And he only like one thing about me!" she added with a laugh as she patted her hip. "You're a good girl, Lex. You should be careful around me." she dropped on to her bed. "Good girls like you and bad girls like me never get along."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aww, sweet, short reunion! But thing aren't going to go that easy for Duck! Go to my home page and check out the vid I made for Kala and Duck, then vote whether or not you believe Kala is friend or foe.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aw, mom!" Duck whined the next day as he talked to the queen. "Why can't we have the generator?"

"Because, Ducky! This is a war!" Tryrahnee said. "Even before your father, we have been battling against earth and now we can destroy it!"

"Isn't that a wee bit extreme?" Duck asked.

"Look, it's nothing _too_ personal, Ducky poo!" The queen explained. "It's just that we are a War planet! That means we invade, conquer, or destroy! It's that simple." Duck thought fast.

"Ever think about taking up knitting?" he asked. "Okay, look! Even if we destroy earth, what good will that do? We blow it up and we have a bunch of rocks flying around which adds to the litter in space and the next thing you know we the galactic eco system on our butts. But if we just _conquer_ it, we get slaves, and beautiful tropical beaches to lounge on." The queen glanced at him.

"So you want to conquer earth instead of destroy it?" she asked.

"Um, sure! Why not?" he replied. Truthfully, he buy some time and avoid invading all together.

"Oh, sweetie!" Tryrahnee said as she embraced him. "You've only just returned and you're already talking like a war prince! You really do take after me!"

"Urk! T-thanks, mom..." Duck said shyly. "So can we have the generator?"

"No." Tryrahnee said shortly.

"But mom! C'mon! Jem needs it so she can bring peace to her stupid planet!" Duck whined. "If she doesn't get it, then she'll never leave!" The Queen raised and eye brow.

"Jem?"

"Oh! I mean Kala Mity. Kala Mity... You know if you say her name really fast, it sounds like 'Calamity?'" Duck said looking thoughtful. "I wonder if that's what she was going for?"

"Sounds like you really like her, hun." Tryrahnee grinned. "Is she your girlfriend?" At this Duck almost fell over.

"Wha-what? No way! She's just a spoiled brat who I can't seem to ditch!" he spurted out. The queen chuckled.

"I'm sure," she said. "It's not like I'd object, deary. She's a lovely girl and a princess of war planet. If you two were to marry, we could have a powerful army."

"I don't like her! Besides, we're already married!" Then Duck's eyes widen. "Holy crap! We never got the chance to divorce! She disappeared after the meteor hit!"

"Huh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace paced in the room given to him by the martians while Rev, Slam, and Lexi all played video games.

"Whoa!-Ace,-you-gotta-check-this-out! This-game-is-awwwwesome!" Rev said as he played. "Waaaay-better-than-the-ones-back-home!"

"He's right, Ace! Sit down and join us!" Lexi said.

"Sorry, guys! I'm a little preoccupied." Ace said as he continued to pace.

"Relax, chief!" Tech said as he looked over the Carvian gun he had taken apart. "Duck knows how to get what he wants. Especially if he grew up with Princess Babalicious."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Ace sighed. "We all know how Duck is! What if he really does decide to stay here on Mars as it's prince?" The loonatics all stopped what they were doing. They hadn't really thought of that. What if he really did decide to stay? What would become of the Loonatics? It really wouldn't be the same without him.

Suddenly said Duck quacked into the room.

"Hey, guys! Where's Kala? I need to see her now!" he yelled.

"Something wrong, Duck?" Ace asked.

"Yeah! I need to get a divorce!" The loonatic leader blinked at him.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You're married?" Tech exclaimed.

"To Kala?" Lexi gasped.

"Yugh?" Slam grunted.

"What? I'm handsome! Girls are unable to withstand my beloved charm!" Duck said as he flexed. Everyone gave him a flat stare. "Okay, fine! Before the meteor hit, I was having financial problems and when I was waiter at wedding I saw all the gifts and money the bride and groom was getting and I came up with this great plan! Kala wanted more money and so she agreed. The next day we got married." Ace looked as if he had just told him that he grown three heads.

"What?"

"You got married just so could get some money?" Lexi yelled. "Duck! That is the lowest, most conniving, and dishonest thing I have ever heard!"

"I know, that's why Kala loved it! Sad thing was that we had to use most the money to bail ourselves out of jail that night." Duck sighed.

"Why?" Tech ventured to ask.

"Because all the gifts were stolen! At the time I had forgotten that all my friends were thieves. We had one hell of a honey moon though." At this Duck went into a long daze and Ace literally had to shake him out of it.

"First! You need to get some serious therapy, doc! Second! Never mind all that! Did ya get the generator?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh, no."

"Duck!"

"I can't help it! She's as stubborn as me!" Duck said. "But no worries! When I'm officially crowned king I'll just give ya the thing! For the low, low, reasonable price of 80,00000 bucks!" At this everyone glared at him. "Okay, I'll get Kala to help me, she always manages to get people to do what she wants." Ace sighed angrily as he walked away.

"Whatever!" was all he said. "Good luck with your new life!"

"Huh? Hey!" Duck quacked in front of him. "What's with you?"

"Nothing! Don't you have ta get your head measured for your new crown?" Ace huffed as he pushed him out of the way.

"Oh, I get it! You're jealous!" Duck accused.

"What?"

"You're jealous that now I'm finally higher rank than you!"

"What?"

"You're jealous that for once I'm actually better than you!"

"Careful, Duck! All that hot air is clouding your thinking!" Ace shot back.

"Oh, contraire, Ace! The fog in my mind is finally clearing!" Duck yelled. "For once, I'm not second rate and you can't handle it!"

"Okay,-you-two!" Rev said. "Let's-just-calm-down!" Nether of the two listened to him though.

"First off: What the hell are you talkin' about? And just because you get a planet doesn't mean you're better than me!" Ace yelled.

"Oh, yeah? The why don't we have friendly duel! Then we'll finally see who's better!" Duck snapped.

"Stop you two!" Lexi yelled, but once again the two didn't listen.

"You're on! Just don't start whining when I polish your throne with ya!" Ace yelled.

"So you admit that you will be polishing my throne!" Duck huffed. "See ya in a hour!" With that he quacked out of the room.

"Ace!" Lexi yelled as she grabbed his shoulder. "What are doing?"

"Deflating his big head!" Ace snapped. "Someone needs to tune down his ego!"

"He's Duck!" Tech injected. "His ego's always been big! It was take a galaxy to tune it down. What's with you? His ego never bothered you before!"

"Maybe I've just finally had it with him! You know what? Maybe it's best if he leaves the team! Then we won't have to put up with him no more!" With that he pulled away from Lexi, who stared after him with a shocked expression.

"You can't mean that..." she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kala let out a long sigh as she held a paper crown in her hand. It was shabbily made and really badly colored, but this was the only item that wasn't made out of jewels that she treasured. She stood and walked to her mirror where she stared at herself.

'_Mother...'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kala was three years old at the time. She was holding a tiny bear in her hands.

"Mommy? Why do you always put on so much make up?" she asked her mother as she applied her third coat of lipstick.

"So I look pretty!" her mother said as she popped her lips. "You have to look pretty if you want people to love you!"

"Really?" Jem asked as she tilted her head.

"Of course! Take those princess you love to read about! What is the first thing you noticed about them?" Jem looked thoughtful.

"That... They're pretty?" she said.

"That's right! That and their rich! _That's_ what makes everyone love them!"

"But I thought it was because they were nice." Jem's mother let out a laugh.

"Who cares about nice? That's what ugly people say, darling!" she said as she slipped on her high heels. "Tell me, do you really believe that heroes would really fight a dragon for pig? Of course not! It has to be fair maiden, or no deal! Simple as that! You see, hun, the only thing that matters is if you got the right stuff and if you can use it!" she explained as she patted her curves. Jem touch her own curves, only to find she didn't have any. She feel her bones though, for she wasn't feed that much.

"Am I... 'pretty?'" she asked.

"Hm? No. You look like a horrid skeleton. Sorry deary, no prince is ever gonna save you. Ugh! If weren't your mother, I wouldn't save you ether." her mother replied with a little laugh. Then she slipped on her tiger coat and grabbed her black purse. "Mommy's going to get some L. Be back in a couple of hours, dear!"

But she never did return.

Jem waited for days for her mother to return, but no one ever came. One day she crawled to her mother's mirror.

"_Hm? No. You look like a horrid skeleton. Sorry deary, no prince is ever gonna save you. Ugh! If weren't your mother, I wouldn't save you ether."_

Jem's eyes began to water as she stared at her reflection. Her mother was right! She was horrid! Was that why she left?

'_If... If I was pretty, would she be here?' _she wondered as she looked at her mother's make up. She grabbed it and began to dab on herself like she had seen her mother do so many times. '_If... If I was pretty... Would she come back? Will mama come home? Will... Anyone come?'_ Suddenly she collapsed in front of the mirror, her body exhausted from hunger. The make up was sprawled all over her face so she looked like a scary clown.

Later that day a detective broke down the door of the apartment and let out a gasp when he saw Jem.

"Hey! Call an ambulance!" he told his partner. He ran to Jem's side and lifted her as gently as he could, like handling a fragile piece of glass. Weakly, Jem looked up at him and asked,

"Am I pretty?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kala's nails went into the mirror, but it did not shatter. So she dragged her nails down and it was cut into four pieces. Suddenly Duck quacked into the room.

"Can you believe that bunny?" he complained as he flopped on her bed. "I finally get a home and a family and he can't take it! You know what he is? He's a– Hey, what happened to your mirror?"

"Shotty workmanship." Kala said as she hid the paper crown behind her. "So you and lucky rabbit are having problems?"

"You could say that, what that behind your back?" Duck inquired.

"Nothing!"

"Something! Let me see!"

"No!" Duck frowned.

"Okay, fine! Be that way!" Then he quacked behind her and grabbed the paper crown.

"Hey!" Kala squawked as she tried to grab it back, but he quacked on top of a chair.

"Hey, isn't the thing I made you?" he asked as he looked it over. Kala frowned at him.

"Who else but you could make such a sucky thing?" she asked. Duck grimaced.

When they were kids Jem used to also wear a paper crown to show off her authority. One day Duck stole it and wreaked it. To avoid Jem's wrath he had made another, badly. He remember Jem laughing at the thing before finally placing it on her head with a threat that if he took this one, she'd sacrifice him at volcano.

"I can't believe you kept this!" Duck laughed.

"Me nether!" Kala huffed as she took it. "But then I can't believe a lot of things." Then Duck noticed something strange about her. She looked sad.

"H-Hey, what's up?" he asked. She looked away stubbornly.

"Nothing." she said. "You came in here because of Bunny boy?"

"Oh, yeah! Can you believe him?" Duck yelled. "I finally get everything I want he's acting like a baby!"

"It's obvious why though," Kala said as she rolled on her stomach. "Because you're prince and more powerful, _he's_ second rate. And he can't take that."

"That what I said! I can't believe it! You know I actually thought he would be happy that after all these years I finally have a family!"

"Yes, I know Quackers." Kala cooed. "You know maybe he only liked you because he could look down on you. I know that why I did."

"Huh?" Duck blinked. Kala sighed.

"Look, I know this hard for you, but try to think!" she said. "You were an orphan with no family, your only childhood friend was a traitorous pig, and you had delusions of being great! Who wouldn't pity you? Now that you're royalty like me, what's left to pity."

"Hey... You're right!" Duck said as he leaped up. "All this time I thought he was laughing with me, but he was really laughing at me! They all were!"

"Well, that's not really their fault, Quackers. Like I said, you are a comic relief."

"Not anymore!" Duck yelled as he clenched his fist. "I'll show them! I'll show them all just how powerful I am! Starting with Ace!" He walked towards the door and Kala stared at the paper crown.

"Quackers?" she suddenly called.

"Huh?" Duck stopped.

"When you asked me to marry you... Was it really just for the money? Or something else?" she asked. Duck froze in shock.

"H-huh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ooh, wonder what Duck's gonna say? Will he and Ace really duke it out? Only one way to find out!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck stared at Kala Mity wondering if he had heard right.

"Hah...?" he said.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" Kala repeated as she stared at him. Duck shifted uncomfortably.

"W-well, you know I was really tight for money a-at the time and you always want more money, so I decided what the hell!" he stuttered. "And since you're a babe I knew we'd get a lot of gifts." Kala's face became emotionless.

"I see," she said as she sat up. "You're right! I am a babe and I love to get things! And I know I'm going to get a whole lot of money when Ace kicks your feathery butt!"

"Ha! As if! I'm be the one kicking his furry little tail around!" Duck said as he left the room.

"Good luck~!" Kala sang after him. When he was gone, Kala stared at the paper crown.

"Looks like you were right, mother." she said as it sudden became a crystal.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in the library a shadow was flipping through the pages of a large book.

'_There's no way that! That bird brain will be come king! Not after even thing I went through to get this far! I won't allow it!'_ he thought as he flipped through the pages. _'There must be something in here...'_

"C-4!" Melvin said as he suddenly entered the library. "What are you doing here?" C-4 grinned when he found something.

"Saving the future of mars!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace and Duck had agreed to meet in the courtyard for the battle where the Loonatics, Kala, the Queen, and X-2 were all there to watch.

"Guys, stop! This is stupid!" Lexi said.

"Yeah!-Let's-grab-a-cup-of-tea!-And-talk-this-over!" Rev said.

"Sorry! I prefer coffee," Duck said. "Which I'll have a nice cup of after your defeat!"

"Sure, Duck! And I'll spout wing and fly back to Blanc!" Ace said as he cracked his knuckles. This fight would be over in five minutes!

"Good luck boys!" Kala said. Then she turn to the Martians. "Okay, everyone! Place your bets!"

"300 astro dollars on the bunny!" X-2 said.

"Guys!" Lexi whined. "Not helping!" Tech placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let them duke it out." he said. "Maybe it'll calm them both down." Then he walked over to Kala. "500 on Ace!"

"Hey!" Duck yelled. "Isn't anyone gonna bet on me?"

"Why would they want to lose money?" Ace smirked, making Duck growl.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" he said. X-2 walked between them.

"Ready? Begin!" he blew his whistle and the fight began.

Duck took lead threw a punch which Ace easily ducked, before delivering a swift kick to Duck's ribs. Duck stumbled back then quacked behind Ace to deliver a kick of his own, but Ace, who had spent much of his time training and practicing martial arts, saw this coming and so managed to grab Duck's leg and threw him into a statue. Duck let out a grunt as he collided with the statue.

'_Damn it...!'_ he thought. He didn't have to look up to know that Ace was smirking at him, laughing at him. _'It always turns out this way... Somehow that stupid rabbit always ends up on top somehow.'_ Duck clenched his fist as his something inside of him began to pulse. Duck guessed it was the royal jewel._ 'But not this time!'_ Suddenly his eyes lit up and he vanished only to reappear beside Ace, who received a swift, powerful kick to the gut. Ace stumbled but didn't have time to recover before Duck began a swarm of on slats.

'_Da hell?'_ Ace thought as he blocked. _'When did Duck get so fast?' _He finally managed to catch Duck's fist and aimed his palm at his shoulder, but Duck side stepped it. Then he moved behind Ace where he aimed his own palm at his back. Ace went flying with a cry, but managed to catch himself as he rolled. Ace charged at Duck then did a jump kick which he blocked with his arm.

"Whoa...!" Lexi said as she and the others watched the fight. "When did Duck get so good at fighting? Did take some super pills or something?"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Tech said with a frown."How could he suddenly get so strong?"

"Hm, it's a real mystery, isn't it?" Kala said with a innocent grin. Then she turned to X-2. "And I told you! It's too late to change your bets now! You should have known better!"

"Oh, c'mon!" X-2 pressed. "I forgot who his father was and placed my bet based on facts!"

"Huh?" Slam blinked.

Ace grunted as he and Duck broke apart. He was panting now while Duck looked perfectly fine.

'_No way...'_ he thought as he stared at Duck. _'Wasn't it just a few days ago we were saving his butt? Now he's kicking mine!'_ Duck put a hand to chest as he felt his heart beat.

'_I can't believe... all this power swirling inside of me... And it's all mine!'_ he charged forward at Ace with a punch, who grabbed his arm just before flipping him.

'_Something's not right.'_ he thought as he rolled away. _'There's no way Duck could have gotten so strong in just one day!'_ Duck jumped up, then kicked Ace in the chest sending him rolling across the court yard and before he could hit anything, Duck appeared behind him and kicked him in the back.

'_Finally...'_ Duck thought as he delivered a flood of kicks._ 'Things are different now! I'm no longer at the bottom of the barrel!'_ He ducked as Ace tried to hit him. _'No more being pushed around, no more being laughed at or pitied!_' He tried to do a sweep kick, but Ace flipped over it. _'And no more being second rate to anyone!'_ Suddenly Duck summoned his magma eggs and threw them at Ace, who had to pull out his guardian sword to protect himself.

From the outside Lexi let out a scream as the blast came towards them, but Kala tossed a jewel in front of them, which created a dome around Ace and Duck so their attacks could not reach them.

"What's happening?" Lexi yelled. Inside the dome were flames that roared loudly so Lexi couldn't hear anything and the smoke that now filled it clouded their visions.

"Duck! Stop it! This is goin' too far!" Ace yelled. Though the smoke was heavy and thick, Ace wasn't affected by it. Probably because the sword's power was protecting him somehow. But he still couldn't see through the smoke.

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat?" he heard Duck's voice say from behind. He flipped over Duck as he attacked, then landed behind him.

"Duck! What's wrong you?" Ace yelled. Duck threw another egg at him and he used the guardian sword to cut it in half. Tar exploded from it and Ace found himself trapped in it.

"'What's wrong?'" Duck repeated as Ace struggled. Using the power of the guardian sword, Ace freed himself and was now looking for Duck through the flames.

"Nothings wrong! For the first time in my life, everything is right!" he heard Duck say through the flames. "I have a family! A home! And! I'm no longer second banana to you!" Suddenly Duck appeared out of the flames and tackled Ace to the ground. "But you can't stand that, can you? Because now, you can't look down on me anymore!"

"This-is-getting-waaaay-outta-hand!-We-gotta-stop-this!" Rev said. He made to run, but Slam stopped him.

"Nugh!" he said as he shook his head. Though he wasn't sure why Ace and Duck were fighting, as a former fighter he knew they shouldn't interrupt it.

"Huh?"

"Slammy's right. You have no right to stop this fight." she said as she watched.

"What? They're going to kill each other!" Lexi yelled.

"Oh, please! They don't have it in them, yet!" Kala scoffed.

"'Yet?'" Tech repeated. Kala ignored this.

"Look, they both agreed and wanted to do this. Now they have to do this or they'll never be able to get over it." she said. "It's a stupid guy thing."

"What do you mean 'look down?'" Ace yelled as he kicked Duck off. "I never looked down on you!"

"Yeah right!" Duck yelled as he quacked in the air. Then he appeared behind Ace. "You looked down on me everyday on everything I did! You _all_ were! To you, I'm good for nothing but a good laugh!" He tried to kick Ace, but he stepped back just in time.

"What are you talking about? No one's been laughing at you!" he yelled.

"Not anymore!" Duck growled as his fists began to glow. "After today, no one gonna think I'm second rate ever again!" With that he delivered a powerful punch to Ace's chest and Ace went flying back.

There was a loud explosion and the barrier vanished along with the fire and smoke.

"Ace?" Lexi yelled. "Duck?" When the smoke was gone they everyone gasped in surprise. Duck had won the battle.

"He... He did it!" X-2 gasped.

"Ace!" Lexi cried out in worry when she saw Ace laying unconscious. All the loonatics ran to their leader and Duck walked to his mother, who arms were opened wide.

"My son! You did it, congratulations! I knew you could do it!" she said as she embraced him. "You'll make a good war king yet!"

"I'm impressed, Duck!" X-2 said.

"That's your highness!" Duck panted as he clutched his heart, which was burning like hell. "Got any heart burn pills on ya?" Kala walked towards him.

"Glad you didn't mess up, Quackers." she said as she walked past him. Duck looked after her and when he saw he walking towards Ace, his heart froze.

'_Wh-why is she going to him?'_ he wondered as a bit of hurt went into his eyes. Then he whipped away. _'Hmph! Probably wants to turn him into her new slave! Well, that's fine! Just fine! After all these stickin' years I can finally relax! Now she's Ace's problem!'_ As he walked away though, the pain in his heart began throb in a way he had never felt before as an old feeling returned to him.

The feeling of abandonment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Whoa... Can anyone say emo duck? I hope I did okay on the fight scene and kept true to everyone's character!

Jeeze... only a few chapters till the end. So be sure to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

While everyone else was with Ace, Duck and his mother were in the throne room, discussing future plans.

"So, is this where I'll be ruling from huh? Well, I like the throne, but seriously we to start talking about redecorating! I mean it looks like we're apart of a cult or something!" Duck said as he looked around. "I mean, I know we're suppose to be a war planet, but c'mon! That mean we have to be dark and dreary, does it?"

"If we want to invoke fear in others, yes." Tryrahnee explained. "You see dear appearances is important when you want to intimidate other planets."

"So I guess the high tech guns and the army of martian robots aren't enough?" Duck asked as his hand ran up and down the side of the throne. Seeing the sad look upon his face, Tryrahnee walked up to him.

"Duck," she said softly. "Is this what you really want?"

"Huh? Of course! It's everything I want! I mean! I found my mom, I'm rich! Er, we are rich right? And I'm a prince! What more could I want?" Duck said. The image of his friends came to mind and Duck clenched his fist. "I'm home! And that's that!" he yelled as he hopped into the throne. "Ow! Hey, how about we get some cushions or something? When I'm king, I'm gonna want a comfy seat." Suddenly the large doors swung open and A tall, muscular alien marched in.

"I wouldn't get your seat fitted just yet, my prince! For you might not even become king!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lexi let out a sad sigh as she gently placed a cloth on Ace's head. He was still unconscious from the battle.

"I can't believe Duck did this!" she said.

"Quackers had always been known to over do things at times." Kala said as she observed his sword. "Quite a blade here..."

"Please don't touch that!" Tech said as he quickly took it from her. "It's very important to Ace."

"Oh?" she purred. "Is it a family heir loom?"

"No,-it-was-a-gift-from-Zadavia!-Oh!-Zadavia-was-our-old-leader!-She-formed-the-team.-She-now-rules-Freelong-with-her-brother-Optimightus-who-at-first-tried-to-kill-us,-but-now-is-on-our-side!" Rev explained.

"She formed the Loonatics?" Kala asked. "Interesting. Is she pretty?"

"Huh? What's that got to do with anything?" Lexi blinked.

"Just curious about the woman who stole away my slave." Then the Princess's gaze returned to the sword. "That isn't like any sword I've ever seen. Is it enchanted?"

"Um, I don't think so." Tech said. "Zadavia said that it was a powerful sword that she gave to Ace to show her faith in his leadership."

"So she gave Ace a magic sword and the rest of you nothing?" Kala inquired. "Interesting." Then she turned. "Pardon me." Then she left the room, leaving the others to stare after her.

"Hey, is it just me or does she seem... colder?" Lexi asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you mean I might not become king?" Duck scoffed as C-4 approached. "My mom's the queen and if I recall correctly, that makes me the prince, therefore the next in line to become King!"

"True, your highness," C-4 said. "However to be the Martian Ruler, you must be a martian! We made this rule when your mother almost married your father the first time. You are only _half_ martian! Therefore, unqualified to be king!"

"That's absurd!" the queen exclaimed.

"Ah, but it is the law!" C-4 said as he held up a book. Duck suddenly quacked next to him and grabbed the book.

"Lemme see that!" He read the law and was very offended until he found something. "Aha! Not so fast, no face! It says here that I perform a deed which proves that I am fit to be ruler, I can become king!"

"Excellent, my son!" Tryrahnee said as she clasped her hands together.

"Bah! What deed do you expect to do that is great enough to make you king?" C-4 scoffed.

"How about finding Spectra and bring back the fabled Diamond of light?" Kala suddenly said from the door way.

"Find what and bring back what?" Duck blinked as her.

"Spectra is a planet that has been lost for thousands of years." the queen explained.

"And the Diamond of light is was gives light to the sun, moon, and stars," Kala explained. "If anything were to happen to it, all the light in the universe would vanish. If retrieving that doesn't make you king, nothing will."

"Impossible! He'll never be able to find it!" C-4 exclaimed.

"So is the fact that he's married to me! But he is, isn't he?" Kala purred. The queen and C-4 looked at her.

"He is?" they blinked.

"Yes, and as his wife I have complete and total faith that he will be able find Spectra and prove he is worthy to become King." she said.

"Impossible!" C-4 stuttered.

"If you believe it is so general, then perhaps you should accompany him." The queen said. "Contact Melvin and inform that he too is to accompany my son on his journey."

"What?"

"Now, General!" the queen said in a firm voice. Reluctantly, the general bowed before leaving to do as he had been ordered. Kala grinned devilishly after him and Duck suddenly pulled her aside.

"Okay, Jem! Spill! Why are you helping me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why, I simply wish to help my beloved!" Kala sang. At this Duck raised an eyebrow. "And also if you become king, as your _wife_ I automatically become queen of mars!"

"Figures! Always about money with you, isn't it?" Duck frowned.

"Of course! That's the whole reason I married you! What? Did you think it was out of love?" Kala scoffed. "As if!"

"Whatever!" Duck scoffed back. "Do you have a map, or do expect me to swim around the universe looking for this damn planet?"

"Oh, gee! If only you had a Gem that could enable you to travel anywhere in the universe!" Kala said sarcastically as she poked Duck's chest.

"Will it still work?" he asked as he remembered the gem inside him.

"If you concentrate on finding Spectra, it will." she explained. "Would you like me to come and assist?"

"Ha! As if I ever never your help!" Duck snapped as he turned. "I'll be just fine on my own, thank you!" Then he walked away, leaving Kala to glare after him.

"For your sake, Duck, I hope so!" she hissed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later, Ace finally awoke to see the worried faces's of his friends all staring at him.

"Ace!" Lexi said as she glomped him. "You're alright!" Ace winced.

"Define 'alright.'" he said. Then he looked around as he remembered his fight with Duck. "Where's Duck?"

"Probably getting fitted for his crown!" Tech scoffed. Ace pushed himself up.

"I gotta go talk to him." he muttered as he remembered the things Duck had said to him.

"_You looked down on me everyday on everything I did! You __**all**__ were!"_

"I gotta set things straight... before they get _way_ too outta hand." Tech frowned.

"What does that mean? What happened back there?" he asked. Instead of answering, Ace shakily stood with Lexi's help.

"Later! Right now I gotta talk to Duck before he does somethin' stupid!" he said.

"Too late for that." Kala said as she entered with some alien medicine for Ace. She then explained how a martian challenged his claim to his throne and that the only way he could become king was to find Spectra and bring back the Diamond of light.

"So he left to find this Spectra?" Tech asked. The princess nodded.

"About an hour ago."

"Without-telling-us?-Why?" Rev asked.

"Yeah!" Slam asked.

"For some reason he was pretty upset with all of you." Kala explained.

"Hugh?"

"Us? Why?" Lexi asked.

"I know why..." Ace said darkly as he clenched his fists. Then he stood. "Loonatics! We're going after him! Princess! We need to barrow your ship! You mind?" Kala grinned.

"Not as long as I can come along," she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Woow! Cool!" Duck said as he sat in the captain's chair. They had taken off about an hour ago and were now starting their journey. "I never get to sit in the captain's chair! Usually Ace would sit here?"

"Your _highness_, we await your orders." Melvin said through strained teeth. The general and him had flipped a coin to see who would be up front with Duck and he lost, so the general got to stay in the back.

"Isn't it Ironic, shortstuff?" Duck grinned. "Just a while ago you were trying to destroy my planet and now I'm the future ruler of yours? Must hurt!" Melvin glared at him.

"You have no idea." he said. "Your orders?"

"First, get me a drink. Second, head to Blanc. We need to get to get there so I can activate the wormholes." Duck said as he walked to the window. "And get there fast." Melvin sighed.

"Prepare for light speed." he ordered the centaruns.

"Bah! Light speed's been sooo over done!" Duck scoffed. "Don't we have anything faster?"

"There's ludicrous speed!" a centarun said.

"Really? Then let's do that!" Duck said.

"What? B-but your highness! We've never gone that fast before! I-I don't know if the ship can take it!" Melvin gasped.

"Who's in charge here? You or me?" Duck snapped. "Now prepare for ludicrous speed! Now!" Melvin sighed, knowing that as a solider of mars he had to follow orders.

"Alright everyone! You heard th flock! Prepare for ludicrous speed!" As the Centaruns did so, Melvin sat in a seat and buckled up.

"You might want to buckle up." he warned the prince.

"Ah, buckle this!" Duck said, waving him off. "Ludicrous speed! Go!" Suddenly the ship took off at a speed he never imagined possible. He was almost blown back, but he had managed to grab his seat before he could hit the wall.

"Yaaaahhh!What have I done?" he cried. The stars became all strange colors and patterns as the ship's speed increased."My brains going to my feet!"

"What brains?" Melvin yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the Loonatics were all aboard Kala's ship hoping to find Duck.

"Anyone see him?" Ace asked. Lexi shook her head.

"Nothing." she said.

"He's probably headed back Blanc!" Tech said. "We'll never catch them!"

"Never say never around me unless I say so!" Kala grinned. "Commander! Prepare light speed!" Just as they had jumped into light speed a plaid design went over them.

"What-the-hell-was-that?" Rev cursed.

"Mars enterprise at ludicrous speed!" Kala observed, almost laughing. "That idiot actually used it?"

"Whoa! They've gone plaid!" Ace gasped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yahhh!" Duck yelled. "I can't take anymore! Stop this thing!"

"We can't! It's too dangerous! We need to slow down first!" Melvin yelled.

"Bullshit!" Duck yelled as he felt his grip slipping. "I am the captain and I order you to stop now!" Melvin rolled his eyes.

'_Mammals!'_ with great effort he reached for the emergency stop and pushed the button. The ship came to a sudden stop and Duck went flying into the computer.

"Yaaah!"

"Oh, dear!" Melvin gasped. He unbuckled himself then he scurried to his prince as the centaruns pulled him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" Duck asked as he watched the galaxy revolve around his head.

"I'm fine, your highness. It's a good thing you have a hard head, or that could have hurt!" Melvin said. "We have arrived at planet Blanc. What shall we do now?"

"Well, have we stopped?" Duck asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Okay then. Let's take a five minute break and then take it from there." Duck said just before he passed out. Melvin sighed.

"I'll get the medic."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, I admit it! That last part was totally ripped off from Space Balls, but I couldn't help it! XD

And the planet Spectra is rip off from Rainbow Brite movie I saw as a kid, but I couldn't think of any other name!

Oh! And I have another fic that I plan to work on when this one is done about the next generation of the loonatics and I would appreciate it if you vote on my homepage on whether I should use Animaniac characters or just use the kids of the original loonatics.

Other than that, review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, men!" Duck said with a bandaged head. "Er, aliens! Stand back while I open the portal to Spectra!" He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate like Kala had told him.

'_Okay, I need to get to Spectra... Spectra... Spectra... Spectra...!'_ He could feel the gem inside him activate, for his heart began to race as something surged through his body. Then a bright orange light surrounded him and when he opened his eyes, they were glowing bright as he thrust his hands in front of him and light exploded from him. When the light died down there was large worm hole that twirled around like water down a drain.

"Your highness?" Melvin exclaimed as Duck fell to his knees.

"H...Head in!" Duck ordered as he held his heart.

'_Damn! This stuff is starting to hurt! I wonder if I'm having heart attacks.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Just the mars ship was sailing into the portal, Kala jewel jumped out of hyper speed.

"Anyone see 'em?" Ace asked.

"Over there!" Lexi yelled as she spotted Duck's ship entering the portal. Kala turned to her general.

"Are you waiting for me to crack a whip? After them!" she yelled.

"Y-yesss Princessss!" The General did as he was told as soon they found themselves in a different galaxy.

"Everyone al–riiiiight...!" Ace trailed off as his eyes widen at the sight before him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yaaah! My eyes! I'm blind!" Duck yelled as he fell back for now a bright white light filled the ship so no one could see. Some of the centaruns were blinded as well and were crashing into each other.

"Ugh! Computer! Increase glass protection!" Melvin yelled. The ship did so and now everyone was no longer blinded, except for one.

"Wow, look at all the pretty colors!" Duck muttered at he laid on the floor. Melvin sighed.

'_And to think, I'm helping him become the future ruler of mars!'_ he thought. He helped Duck up just as he was regaining his vision.

"Yeow... What was that, the sun?" he muttered. Then diamonds filled his eyes as his jaw dropped. "Yeooowzers! Look at that!" Before him was a large diamond planet that sparkle with colors Duck never knew existed. "I found my new vacation home!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whoa...!" the Loonatics all gasped when they saw it.

"It's so beautiful!" Lexi gasped.

"I like to see the ring that baby ends up on!" Ace said. Kala grinned widely when she saw the planet.

"At long last..." she muttered as her eyes filled with greed that would put Duck's to shame. "Spectra..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

C-4 couldn't believe what he was seeing. That duck had actually found Spectra with almost no effort at all!

'_Well!'_ he thought with a growl. _'He may have found Spectra, but I can assure you that he will not be leaving it!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

When the Mars enterprise landed, Duck couldn't believe it! There were so many diamonds and he had so few pockets.

'_With all this I won't have to work fo fifty lives!'_ he thought. He and his crew were all wearing powerful sunglasses to protect them from the planets rays.

"Okay, crew! Grab a bag, a crate, and start loading!" he ordered.

"Sir, what about the Diamond of light?" Melvin asked.

"We can take that too!" Melvin let out a sigh.

"Sir...!"

"Oh right! The diamond!" Duck said as he remember why he was here. "Okay! You all stay here and gather all the diamonds you can while I search for the diamond light bulb."

"If it's all the same, _sire_," C-4 said as he walked forward. "I would like to accompany you. The queen would be terribly distraught if something were to happen to you." Duck scowled up at him, then turned.

"Whatever, dude!" he said. "Just try to keep up."

"As you wish, sire." the General as his eyes flashed with malice.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kala's ship landed all the Loonatics stepped off it on to diamond planet.

"Whoa!" Lexi said as she almost slipped. "Yikes! It's almost like ice!"

"Yeah!" Slam exclaimed as he fell forward.

"Easy, Slam!" Ace chuckled. He and the other Loonatics were all wearing a special contact lens that Kala had provided to protect their eyes. Ace then turned to Rev. "Rev! Found Duck yet?" Rev shook his head.

"Nope!-Sorry,-Ace!-Something's-interfering-with-my-radar!-I-couldn't-find-Tweetum's-palace-here!" he said. Tech had a thoughtful look on his face as he bent down and picked up a stone.

"Amazing! It seems that the planet lets off a strange radiation that interferes with our radars." he observed. Ace sighed.

"Alright, crew! Looks like we have to split up!" he said. "Princess, you wait on the ship."

"Sorry, bunny boy! No can do!" Kala purred.

"Why?"

"One: This is a diamond planet! No way am I staying behind!" she replied. "Two: We can't find my ship." She pointed over her shoulder at the Carvians who were now searching for the diamond ship that seemed to blend into the back ground.

"Oh, great!" Ace said with a slight growl. "Rev! Tech! Help look for the ship. Lex, Slam; You two go that way while the Princess and I will go this way."

"Right!" they all agreed.

"Good luck, Ace!" Lexi said. Ace and the princess walked away and after awhile, Ace was finding it embarrassing that he having trouble walking on the crystal.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell back. "Ah, man! Shoulda known that skipping out on those skating lessons would come bite me in the butt!" Kala giggled.

"Ha, ha! Need a hand?" she asked as she held a hand out to him.

"Thanks," he said as he took it. "How come you're not tripping all over your feet?"

"Darling, I'm a princess! Grace and form are all apart of the package!" Kala said as she pulled him up. "Also, my entire palace is made of crystals! So you could say I feel at home here."

"Wow! A high class gal, aren't ya?" Ace grinned as he tried to stay balanced. "Duck's gonna fall in love with ya when he hears that."

"He's already in love with me, dear!" Kala said as she held him against her curvy body to keep him from falling. "Have you not seen me? Duck, even though he thinks I bitch, he also thinks I'm very attractive. Therefore, he loves me! In fact he showed me exactly how he felt on our honeymoon." This last comment made Ace blush, that and the fact he was pressed against her curves.

"So you two were really close, weren't ya?" he asked as he finally managed to stand on his own.

"I suppose. If you mean did we have sex, then yes. When I was sixteen, I was curious why my mother loved to leave me to do it, and Duck was a teenage boy with hormones, need I say more?" Ace let out an embarrassed cough.

"Not what I meant, but that clears up a couple of things." he said. "I mean, you know him. How he thinks..."

"Well, he doesn't do it much and it's not like he's a complicated being." Kala sighed as she twisted her hair into a bun. Ace chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't think so ether, but then..." he trailed off as he remembered the fight between him and Duck. "I mean always knew that he hated me being better than him at some stuff, but I never knew he felt so strongly bout it. I never knew how he felt." Kala sighed.

"So are you upset as a leader, or a friend?" she asked. "Look, I know you want advise, but I'm not sure I can give it. The Duck I knew was greedy child who I had to bribe and threaten to listen to me. But with you he actually listens willingly. He doesn't always like what you say, but he listens and follows you. That must mean you earned his respect in some way or another." Kala stared at her reflection and in it she saw her younger self with a young Duck and Pinkster. "You don't need my advise, Acey. You already have better relationship with him than I'll ever have." She turned to him with a sad smile. "All you have to do is determine what that relationship is and I'm sure you'll figure out what to do from there. You're a smart bunny after all. Oh!" Suddenly her ankle twisted a little and she fell forward.

"I got ya! Whoa!" Ace said as he caught her and slipped back.

"Oh, thanks." Kala said as he helped her into a sitting position.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll live, but I'll need to rest." she replied as she rubbed her pale ankle.

"Alright, we'll rest here for a bit."

"Oh, don't bother!" Kala said. "You want to find Duck and set things straight, right? And I'm sure you don't want an audience, so why don't I wait here?"

"I dunno bout that. We don't know what's on this planet. It could be dangerous." Kala laughed.

"Don't be fooled my soft skin, Acey! I'm a despicable War Princess! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, even with a sprained ankle." she assured him. "Go on! I'll be fine."

"Alright then..." Ace said slowly. "I'll be back in a bit, so sit tight!"

Kala grinned evilly as she watched him leave.

"I sincerely hope you're smarter when you're not around pretty women, bunny boy! You'll need your wits to survive without this!" she said as she pulled out the Guardian sword, which she had stolen from him just then. Then with a laugh, she stood, her ankle perfectly fine. "This planet really is perfect for my power! I can't wait to try it out!" She touched a diamond stone and suddenly a blue glow surrounded her and in the place of her body was a small crystal, which hit the ground as the area began to glow a light blue.

"_This is going to be fun!" _her voice echoed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck and the general walked around for what seemed to hours looking for the diamond of light.

"Ugh! It's like looking for a needle in a stack of nails!" Duck moaned. "What does this stone even look like?"

"Let me get this straight; You came to one of the most powerful planets in the galaxy looking for something you have no idea about?" C-4 asked.

"Yup! That's pretty much it." The martian sighed.

'_Just like his father, alright.' _he thought. Then he glanced around. _'I need to find the perfect spot if I'm going to do this right.'_

"Perhaps we should search inside the caves." he suggested. Duck gave him a half glare.

"Well... As much as I don't want to traipsing around with you in a cave, I suppose that's a good idea." he said. He jumped off a rock before entering a small cave opening. "Let's start here." The general's eyes lit up evilly.

"Excellent!" he said as he followed. They walked deep into the cave and a blue light suddenly emitted from the jewels and Duck felt a cold chill.

"Brr...! Someone turn the temperature up!" Duck clattered. As he walked the general slowly pulled out his disintegrator gun.

'_When I'm through, all that will be left is your ashes!'_ he thought as he raised it. He blasted as Duck, but before the ray could hit him, he quacked out of the way and it bounced off a crystal stone and back at the general who ducked in time to save his head, his cape was destroyed.

"Word of advise, bowling ball head!" Duck said as he appeared a top a rock. "When attacking a guy from behind, don't do it in a hall of mirrors!"

"Thanks for the advice!" C-4 blasted at Duck again, which he dodged by flipping in the air. "Good to know you're not as dumb as your father!" Duck landed and had to do a little dance to keep from falling.

"Wah-wah-wah-whoa!" he cried. C-4 began blasting at him, but due to Duck's wild movements he kept missing and soon the cave was lit up like a disco.

"Will you hold still? I'm trying to obliterate you!" the martian yelled.

"Are kidding? The party's just beginning!" Duck said, unable to stop himself.

"UGH! You are just like your miserable father!" C-4 growled. He gave up on the gun and lashed out what seemed to be light saber, before skating towards Duck.

"What is this? Star wars?" The martian prince cried as he ducked it. He quacked away, but the general was fast and skated to where he was. Duck managed to flip over the general's attack and slid away. "So I take it you and my dad weren't the best of friends?" he asked as he slid away, crouching. He let out a little squawk as his back hit a stone.

"Let's just say he was a fool till the end!" C-4 said as he stabbed at Duck, who maneuvered himself around the stone. "Which was lucky for you, because if he wasn't, you would be dead!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, who didn't see this coming? Look like we're finally going to see Kala's true intentions and the real story of what happened to Dodgers! The next chapter is going to be epic! So review!


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What...?" Duck gasped.

"Oh, you didn't know?" the martian general leered. "Oh, that's right! The only one who knew was me! Allow me to enlighten you, then!" He yanked his saber out and attacked Duck again, but he slid under him and away from him. "Twenty-five years ago it was decided that if the Queen did not produce a heir, I would be named king of Mars!"

"Well, I can see how anything would be a step up from C-4, but 'King of Mars' isn't exactly gonna save you from getting beat up at the playground!" Duck said as he quacked atop a stone.

"I meant I'd become the king, you sad excuse of a bird!" C-4 cried as he sliced the stone Duck was on. "But then that saddest excuse for a space captain ever, agreed to marry the queen and had you!" Duck let out a grunt as he hit the ground, then rolled when C-4 tried to stab him. "Do you now how hard I worked to be king? All the wars I fought? All the planets I conquer? All the people I killed? ALL THE FRICKIN' PAPER WORK I HAD TO DO? All so I could be King!" Duck scurried up and C-4 suddenly kicked him in the chest, where he felt about three ribs break, before he was thrown up against a wall and held by his throat. "Then you were born! That's it! All you had to do was be born! And ever thing I worked for, everything I hoped and dreamed for were taken from me and given to you! All my years of loyalty and hard work were for nothing!" Duck let out a straggled grunt as C-4 slammed him head against the stone.

"Ever hear of early retirement?" he gasped. Usually he would be fighting back, but for reason his heart was beating so hard, his body wouldn't respond too well. Was he having a heart attack or something? The alien slammed him again as he continued.

"Your birth ruined everything! So I decided to do what I had always done when something blocked my path! _Remove_ the obstacle!" he seethed. "So that night, before you were named, I snuck into the nursery and took aboard my ship and planned to ditch you in the center of space and say you were kidnaped by enemy. But your dimwitted father had spotted us and decided to try to steal you back. Luckily, I caught him and managed to grab him before could climb into the escape pod. Unfortunately, during our fight the idiot had pushed the escape button, sending you into space! He also damaged the control system and we crashed into a meteorite!" He threw Duck to the ground where he let out a hard breath. "I survived and fortunately, that abomination didn't!"

"So my dad was trying to save me...?" Duck grunted as he tried to push himself up. "And you... killed him...?"

"He killed himself!" C-4 said coldly. "You however, I will kill!" He raised the saber above him and about to stab poor Duck when suddenly something blasted his ass. "Yeow!" Duck glanced up and his eyes widen with surprise.

"Ace?" Ace smirked as he leaped down.

"Hey, doc! Why don't we see which is stronger? Your laser sword or my laser vision!" he said as his eyes glowed.

"What are you doing here?" C-4 snarled.

"Something you should know bout caves," Ace said. "Loud, obnoxious voices tend to echo a whole lot. So naturally, I heard Duck!"

"Hey!" Duck whined as he stood. "Look who's talking!" C-4 scowled.

"So you think that just because your friend is here, you stand a chance?" he growled. "I'll have you know I have taken down armies with a single blade!"

"With your breath, they probably committed suicide!" Duck grunted. Ace laughed.

"Heh! Good one, Duck!" C-4 let out a loud battle call before charging forward at the two. They ducked out of the way and Ace used his laser vision to blast the saber out of C-4's hand, before Duck appeared behind him.

"This is for my dad!" he yelled as he kicked him in the back of his head. Before he could hit the ground, Duck quacked in front of him. "This is for the crap you caused my mom!" he growled as he punched him. Then grabbed him from behind. "And this.. Is for all the shit you caused me!" Then he quacked twenty feet into the air and threw him into the ground, when he hit with a loud crash. After a bit, C-4 let out a loud groan as he tried to push himself up before passing out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with Tech and Rev, they all searching for the Carvian ship, with no luck.

"Dammit! How does one lose a whole space ship?" Tech growled.

"Considering-how-fast-we-lost-it,-not-very-hard!" Rev replied. Tech sighed and just then, the whole planet turned blue.

"Huh?"

"'Huh?'-Is-right!-What's-going-on?-The-planet's-changing-color-like-a-mood-ring!" Rev exclaimed.

"Hmm... Looks like something's effecting it. I gotta a bad feeling about this." The Carvians then shared a look before brandishing their sword like claws. Then without out warning one of them struck Tech from behind.

"Tech!" Rev exclaimed just before he too was attacked. "UHHGHH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lexi and Slam searched the planet, looking for Duck.

"Duck!" They yelled. Then Lexi let out a sigh.

"Oh, man! You'd think we'd be able to hear his excited cries about finding a diamond planet!" she said. Then as the planet turned blue, she heard something. "Hey, Slam! I hear something thata way! Let's check it out."

"Yeah!" Slam agreed. After a few miles, they finally found the mars ship where the centaruns were loading the ship with diamonds.

"Lemme guess," Lexi said with a grin. "Duck's idea?"

"Affirmative," Melvin sighed. Just then the whole area began to quake and a loud ringing echoed around them.

"Ahhh!" Lexi cried in pain as her super sonic ears enhanced the sound. It wasn't long before she passed out, unable to bear it.

"Lexi!" Slam yelled as he caught her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ya goin' ta finish 'im?" Ace asked Duck as they stood in front of C-4.

"Nah," Duck replied. "I already beat him and even if I did kill 'im, it wouldn't do any good. I'll just let my mom handle him when we return to Mars."

"Wow, that's really mature, Duck! You hit your head or something?"

"Oh, shut up!" Suddenly they jumped as a laugh echoed around them.

"You were always to soft, Duck! I always knew didn't have what it takes to be a war king!" it said. " Here... Let me help you!" Suddenly Duck body moved on it's own and without warning, he summoned his magma egg and blasted C-4, turning him to ash.

"Duck?" Ace exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I-i-it wasn't me!" Duck said as he stared at his hands fearfully. "My body moved on it's own!" Suddenly his body tried to chop Ace's head, which he dodged.

"Yo!" Ace exclaimed. Kala laughed as a crystal stone suddenly took on her form.

"Ha, ha! Nether of you are too bright, are you?" she asked. "Though I must admit, you two did save me a whole lot of trouble."

"Kala? What's going on?" Ace demanded as he dodged another one of Duck's attacks.

"Why, it's very simple, Acey!" Kala sang. "I want to destroy the universe and you all helped me."

"What?"

"You heard me," she said. "You see, after I became Carvia's Ruler, I learned of Spectra and the power of the Diamond of light and decided to use it to for own purposes. But Spectra had been lost for centuries so it couldn't be easily found."

"So that's where planet Blanc came in!" Ace grunted as Duck tossed him into a wall. "Ugh!"

"Sorry!" Duck apologized.

"Smart bunny. I wanted to used Blanc's worm holes to find Spectra, but I couldn't just take over the planet, no... Blanc had too many allies surrounding it." Kala cooed.

"So that's what all that peace crap was about!" Duck yelled as he desperately tried to stop himself.

"Correct! I wanted to make the little bird brain think I was a friend so I could use his worm holes. But that little canary had complicate things and invite the whole universe!" she growled. "I thought it would take forever for me to get here! Then I met you." She suddenly appeared behind Duck and enveloped him in her arms. "I must admit, Quackers, I was shocked! All this time, I thought you were cleaning pools, but here you were, right where I needed you. From there, everything just fell into place like dominos. I never would have thought Ducky here was the key to my perfect victory."

"So then everything you said..." Ace growled as he painfully pushed himself up, not fully healed from his last battle with Duck. Kala grinned a crescent moon smile.

"Was a lie." Duck suddenly quacked behind Ace where he grabbed his arm and broke it.

"Ahhh!"

"Ace!" Duck yelled before his body kicked him aside. "Stop it!"

"You brought this upon yourself, Duck!" Kala said coldly. "You got cocky, Ducky. Thinking you could just leave without a word. You should have known that my wrath is not to me taken lightly. You abandoned me for these animals, and now you will pay."

"What are you talking about?" Duck yelled, doing everything in his power to regain control of his body. "You're the one who disappeared without a word!"

"But you never looked!" Kala screeched. "You never looked for me! If you did, then maybe... Maybe things would have been different! But you didn't!" Kala then appeared in front of him and pushed him down beneath her. "You didn't...!" she said her voice almost cracking. "When I actually needed you, you never came! You were too busy playing hero! And now... It's too late!" She shoved herself off of him, a crazed look in her eyes. "It's too late...!" Suddenly the planet began to shake and diamond rained upon them. Ace was almost hit, but he managed to dodge. He jumped when he heard Kala laugh.

"Pop quiz!" she cried. "Where on Spectra is the diamond of light?" She let out a sudden laugh as spikes suddenly shot from the ground.

"Gahh!" Duck yelled as one appeared between his legs. He was unable to move still, so he was fortunate that none of the spikes hit him.

"Time's up!" Kala grinned as her body became crystalized. "The answer is that it's no where on Spectra!"

"Whoa!" Ace yelled as he barely missed becoming a rabbit on a stick. Kala continued.

"For Spectra is the Diamond of light!" Sudden a loud sound rang through out the planet, forcing Ace to cover his ears. Duck, who unable to do anything, rang like a wedding bell. The planet flashed from dark to light, before suddenly going dark.

"It's a good thing you love diamonds as much as I do, Duck! Because here will be your final resting place!" Kala's voice entered. "Oh, and Acey!" The guardian suddenly appeared in her hand. "Cool sword. Unfortunately, it's useless to me, so you can have it back!" She threw the sword at him, and it would have pierce him, but then something unexpected happed.

Ace's eyes widen.

"Duck?" Duck, who managed to use his powers to quack in front of Ace in time to take the blow, fell to his knees with the guardian sword in his chest. Kala stared at him in shock with an unreadable before turning away.

"Hmph! What a idiot!" she said. Ace glared at her, full of rage.

"You!" He leaped at her but when he tackled her to the ground, she shattered into crystals.

"Some leader you turned out to be in the end." her voice echoed with a laugh. "I wonder... Will you be able to use the sword that killed your friend?" Ace's eyes widen and he turned back to Duck, who laid in pool of his dark blood as it stained the crystal around him.

"Duck!" As Ace ran to him he heard Kala's laugh.

"This is just the beginning!" With that her voice and blue glow around them faded.

"J...Jem!" Duck choked out before the light vanished and he passed out.

"Duck...!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Oooh! Who saw this coming? Poor Duck! Kala had them all fooled, and even a few fans from the poll. (If you voted friend on the polls, I'm sure this is a tough blow to you.)

Will Duck survive? Why is Kala trying to destroy the universe? Why am I asking you? I'm the writer, so I should know! XD

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck didn't know where he was. He wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Not that he was sure he wanted to know. Suddenly, he was shaken awake by someone.

"C'mon, Duck! Do you want to get fired from another job?" he heard Jem say.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and in the front seat of a red harley was Jem, with red hair. She was looking at him playfully from behind her sunglasses.

"Of all the places to fall asleep Quackers, behind the wheel? Defiantly, not the smartest." she said. Duck blinked, trying to remember where he was. After a few seconds he remembered that he needed a ride to his pool job and since Jem refused to drive him, he drove them both, so she could take the car afterwards.

"You don't look too worried!" Duck smirked.

"That's because you do everything better with your eyes closed." she replied. "Maybe if you did your job with your eyes closed you'd finally make life guard!"

"Oh, shut up!" Duck snapped. "Just wait, someday I'll be so great at something, you won't be able to boss me around!"

"You mean besides boring me to sleep?" Jem laughed. "Now, if you don't get out, I'll toss you out."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Duck sighed as he climbed out of the car. "Ya goin' ta miss me, babe?"

"Like my period!" she laughed as she climbed into the driver's seat. "By the way, I need to see someone about a certain jewel that's coming today! So tonight, you find another way home." At this, Duck gave a irritated groan.

"You'll do anything with legs, won't you?"

"Well, I did you, didn't I?" she retorted. "Is there any particular reason I shouldn't?" she asked, with a slight curiosity.

"Besides sexual diseases? No, none at all!" Duck huffed as he folded his arms.

"I see..." Jem said, slightly annoyed for some reason. "Then I shall see you tomorrow, _slave_!" With that she sped off, splashing Duck with mud as she did.

"Hey!" he yelled after her. "Dammit! A girl like that should come with a manul so you can smack her with it!"

'_What exactly does she want me to say when she says stuff like that?'_ he wondered as he wiped the mud off of him. _'What does she want from me?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck let out a loud groan as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh... Where am I?" he wondered as he was blinded by a bright room. He tried to push himself up, but his chest gave a painful throb.

"Ugh!"

'_What happened?'_ then came folding back to him; His search for Spectra, C-4 telling him about his father, him losing control of his body, Jem...

"Dammit!" Duck yelled as he remembered, thrashing violently. "Dammit, dammit!" The door slid open and the loonatics all ran in, with someone Duck had not seen for a long time.

"Duck?" Zadavia gasped worriedly when she saw his violent thrashing.

"Duck!" Lexi yelled as well. But Duck paid no attention toto ether of them.

"Dammit, dammit! Dammit, dammit!" he kept yelling, hitting anything he could.

"Duck!" Ace yelled as he and Rev tried to pin him down. "Calm down! Everything's okay now!"

"No it's not! It's not alright!" Duck yelled as he broke from their grip and fell to the ploished marble floor. "It's never going to be alright again!" Then glaring at the floor he yelled, "Why did you trust her? I told you not to! I told you she was a evil, lying, spoiled brat! I told you so why didn't you listen? If you had just trusted me...!" Duck trailed off as his voice broke. He didn't have the strength or will to look them in the eyes, not right now. Not when they were looking at him with pity. Everyone stared at Duck sadly while Ace looked away, feeling guiltier than he would ever feel in his whole life.

"I... I'm sorry, Duck." he said quietly. "I'm sorry." Duck slammed his fist into the floor.

"Dammit...!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, everyone decided to fill Duck on what had happened. After Kala Mity and the Carvians had attacked them, they vanished and eventually the Loonatics all managed to find the Mars ship, where they met up. After flying around in space for awhile they had managed to find Freelong, where Optimitus and Zadavia had immediately lent their aid. While Duck had been healing, the Loonatics told them about Duck being the Prince of Mars, Kala Mity and how she had betrayed them all.

"So... you have no idea what happened to Jem?" Duck asked. Tech shook his head.

"Nope, she and her snakes vanished while we were losing blood." he said.

"I'm more worried about Spectra," Zadavia said.

"Yeah, what's the story on that place anyway?" Ace asked, seriously. Any playful tone he had in the past seemed to have vanished now was replace with a stern one. "And why is it so important to Kala Mity?" Tech stepped forward.

"It's a giant jewel! And considering how greedy Princess is, it's no wonder she would want it. But I still figure out how it could have such a cosmic effect on the universe." he said. To his surprise it was Optimitus who replied.

"Spectra is the diamond planet and possibly the most powerful planet in the universe. All the light in the universe comes from it," he explained. "Without it, the sun, the moon, the stars, none of it can shine. Therefore, there is no light in the whole universe."

"And with out any light, the universe will quickly perish except for a few planets that thrive on darkness." Zadavia finished.

"And it's all because of me!" Ace growled as he clenched his fist. "All because once again I trusted the wrong person!" Lexi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ace, you can't blame yourself!" she said. "Kala had us all fooled."

"But I'm the leader! I should have known better, especially after what happened with Duce." he said. "Now the universe is doomed!" Zadavia walked forward.

"We all make mistakes, Ace." she said. "What's important is that we acknowledge them and try to fix them."

"How do we do that?" he asked. By now Duck would have jumped in, but for reason he was too tired.

"_Quackers!"_

"_Gimme that!"_

"_Slave!"_

"_I got what matters! The goods and the knowledge to use them!"_

"_Marry you? Sure, why not?"_

"_Figure it out, dumb duck!"_

"_You never looked for me! If you did, then maybe... Maybe things would have been different!"_

"_When I actually needed you, you never came! You were too busy playing hero! And now... It's too late!"_

"We find her." Duck suddenly said.

"Huh?" everyone said as they looked at him.

"We find her," Duck repeated as he forced himself to stand. "And we make her fix this! It's time we show her that just because she's sexy, she can't get away with everything!"

"How do we do that?" Lexi asked.

"We kick her ass!"

"I think she meant how do we find her?" Tech said.

"Yeah!-We-can't-just-call-her-up-and-ask-where-she-is." Rev added. "Though-that-would-make-things-easier!"

"Can't we just go to Carvia?" Ace asked.

"It won't be easy," Zadavia said. "The planet is very well guarded."

"Leave that to me!" Duck winked. Then he turned away from them.

'_Before I kick her ass, I gotta find out what she meant,'_ he thought as he pulled out his lucky coin.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow! Look at the neat rings!" a five year old Jem said as she looked at a cracker jack machine. Though she was a kid, she wore a lot of make up. (To this day, Duck never figured out what she really looks like.) "I want one! Pinkster! Gimmie a quarter!"

"Huh?"

"I wanna ring!" Jem huffed. "Now gimmie a quarter!"

"Hmph! Why don't you just go show your cute face to a old man and get him to give the money?" a five year Duck asked.

"Because I have my slaves to pay for every thing! Now gimmie!" Reluctantly, Pinkster obeyed, but instead of getting the ring she wanted, she got two sided coin with a duck on each side. "Heey! I've been ripped!"

"C-c-co-co-Actually, I was ripped!" Pinkster huffed.

"Rats!" Jem whined. Then with a huff, she threw it over her shoulder at Duck. "Heads up!"

"Huh?" he said surprised. "What gives?"

"Nothing! I don't want it and it has a duck, therefore it's yours!" Jem said as she started to walk away. "Consider it a birthday gift from me and Pinky! By the way, when is your B-day?"

"I dunno."

"Well figure it out already! Not knowing your b-day is pathetic!"

"How do you expect me to find out? I'm not a genie, no matter how cute I am!" Duck puffed.

"Ugh! Fine! If you're gonna make such a big deal, then today is your b-day!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I said so! Now buy us some cake!"

"Hey! It's suppose to be the other why around!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Where do you get that logic?"

"Because I said so!"

"Ugh! You're despicable!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

'_She was always mean, but not destroy the world mean! I gotta find out what made her snap, or it's gonna bug me forever!'_ Duck then looked out the window into the dark sky. _'Just wait, Jemmy! I'm coming home to get my share of your riches.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, on a planet in the far depths of space was a large violet planet with four rings. On this planet was a large, dark metallic palace that looked like a dark fortress, surrounded by dark clouds. In this castle was ruled a princess, who was fair and beautiful as a freshly bloomed rose, but her heart was as dark as the cold depths of space.

"No one tells me what I can do!" Kala Mity cried as she stomped her heel on the ruby floor beneath her. "Especially you!"

"My lady, pleasssse!" her advisor begged. "I beg you to listen! If you do thissss-"

"I can have whatever I want!" she said stubbornly. "And I want that diamond! The most wonderful jewel in all the universe."

"Let me try to explain this once again, your highnesssss." the advisor said desperately. "If anything should happen to that precioussss gem-"

"I don't want to listen to you anymore!" With that the princess snapped her fingers and through the doors two large Carvians appeared and started towards the advisor. Desperate, he tried to reason with her again.

"If you do thissss, you'll desssstroy everyone!" Ignoring his pleas, the princess ordered,

"Take him away!"

"You'll destroy yourself!" The carvians came closer and in a desperate attempt, he pulled out a laser gun to shoot the princess, but before he could attack Jem suddenly appeared in front of him and with her bare hand caught his face and within one moment he became a surrounded by a bright light. When the light was gone, all that was in her hand was a small crystal. With a slight smirk she tossed the crystal to her guards who took it away to throw it in the treasure room filled with other crystals that once had a beating heart and flesh. With the minor annoyance handled, the princess slipped her glove on and walked back to her throne. There she lifted a emerald onto her lap and began to stroke it like cat.

"No one is going to stop me." she hissed as her bright eyes glowed.

'_Not him, not the Loonatics... And defiantly, not Duck!'_ she thought. In her emerald she could see her reflection. She frowned at it as she clutched the gem.

"If I cannot be loved..." she whispered.

"No one will!" Another voice, deep, deep within the palace walls, unseen by all, growled.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Whoa, we're nearing the final battle. Awesome! And yet, kinda sad. Oh, well!

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Duck was fully recovered, they prepared to attack Carvia. Zadvaia provided the loonatics with a army and few weapons to fight with. Tech, who had studied the Carvian's technology, had made a few adjustments to them so the would stand a better chance. The plan was simple;

Duck would use the power of the jewel inside him still to transport them all to Carvia and then while Zadavia's army took care of the soldiers, the Loonatics would find Kala and make her undo her spell on Spectra.

At the moment, Duck was in the training yard, trying to get better control of his powers. As he trained, he thought of his childhood with Jem and began to wonder when she became so evil?

When he first met her, she was bossy, but whenever a bully would pick on him or Pinkster, she'd kick the bully's butt. As they grew older she became greedier, and soon the trio became worried that they would never be adopted, so Kala told them that they had to use their heads to get out, so she used a card trick to get a rich guy to adopt her. After that she still to the orphanage to make sure Duck and Pinkster were alright, even though it was twenty miles from her home. Then when Duck had finally been adopted, his parents died in a fire and instead of believing he was dead like everyone else had, she had come looking for him through the storm and didn't stop until she had found him, even though she was pass exhausted when she finally found him.

Now that Duck thought about it, she had always looked out for him. Even though she was mean and cruel, she was there.

Until the meteor hit.

'_What happened?'_ he wondered as he summoned his eggs and threw them, trying to contain as much of the explosion as he could. _'Where did it come to the point that we could only be enemies? Where... did we go wrong?'_ Suddenly he fell to his knees, panting.

"I've never seen you train this hard back on Acmetroplis." a voice said. He turned and saw Zadavia watching him.

"Well," he said as he stood. "You weren't out of that dome of yours very often, so it's no wonder!" Then looked around. "Nice planet you got here by the way! A little dark, but with no sun, whatcha gonna do? Oh, I know! If you build a giant light bulb maybe no would notice." Zadavia sighed.

"Duck, do you have any idea what's at stake here?" she asked.

"Yeah, my money! Jem still hasn't given me those gems she promised!" Zadavia scowled at him.

"Duck...!" she started. But he interrupted her.

"I'm kidding," he said. "I know there's more at stake, like the universe. But honestly? I don't care. I never cared." He stared up at the black sky that was once filled with stars as he spoke. "All my life I never really cared about protecting people. All I cared about was they were looking at me, noticing me. I know that's selfish, but all my life that was all I wanted. To be noticed. To have people know I existed. That's why I wanted to be a hero. That's why I wanted to be strong. And Jem knew it." He looked at his lucky coin. "She knew everything about me because... She was the same. We were exactly the same!" he cried. "We were both the same! We both wanted to be noticed! So... Where... Where did she go wrong? What was her mistake? Why did she become someone who would destroy the universe for giant jewel? Or... Or am I the one who was mistaken? Pinkster, Jem! They both went down the same road and got everything we wanted! Money, family... So was I the one who took a wrong turn somewhere? I don't know anymore! I used to be so sure of myself, but now... Now everything is just so messed up! And I... I just don't know anymore." Zadavia stared at Duck in surprise as he spoke. In the time she had known him, he seemed so... childish. And she realized he still was. It was only natural, she suppose. Duck thought he was abandoned and so like any child, he did whatever he could for attention. So someone would know he was there. That he was alive. Because when no one knows you exist... it becomes a scary thing.

Suddenly Zadavia embraced him tightly in her arms as an unfamiliar emotion filled her.

"Even if you did know, would make a difference?" she told him. "Even if you made the same choices they did, it wouldn't have turned out the same. They are different people, Duck and you are different as well. In this universe, there are many people, but they are all different and unique. And they all have their own paths and roads they must choose. Because of that we cannot base our choices on the ones of others for each one is different for each person. All we can do is follow our own paths and do our best to guide the other when the paths intertwine." Duck was strangely silent as he listened, each word somehow making it to his heart. It was strange that Zadavia was holding him so closely, but it wasn't unpleasant so he stood there as she continued. "You... You have a kind heart, Duck. Childish, and greedy, but kind. That's why I know you'll do whatever you can for friends. When you have loved her for so long, there's no way you can stop caring." At this, Duck couldn't hold it in anymore. His body gave out as he started to cry over so many things that he never cried over before.

The pain of feeling abandoned as a child.

The pain of losing something he had waited so long to gain.

The pain of constantly being overlooked by someone.

The pain of knowing his father died because of him.

The pain of his mother's suffering.

The pain of being betrayed by the ones he had once cared about most.

All of the years of repressed tears came flooding out in the darkness of the universe and the whole time, Zadavia held him close so that he would not have to endure this dark night alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Elsewhere, Duck wasn't the only one who was clouded by emotions. Ace was in a the training room, practicing his martial arts. Zadavia had her healers heal his arm, so it was as if it had never happened. Yet the pain was still there. After hours of practice, Ace landed, his ears drooping from his exhaustion. Then from the corner of his eye he saw the guardian sword laying against the wall.

"_Some leader you turned out to be in the end."_ Kala Mity voice echoed in mind. _"I wonder... Will you be able to use the sword that killed your friend?"_ He clenched his eyes as he remembered Duck almost being killed by the sword that proved his leadership.

"What... Have I done?" he whispered as he kneeled on the ground. He blew it. If he had been a better leader, the universe wouldn't be endangered! If he had just trusted his friend for once, the he wouldn't have been so hurt both emotionally and physically. If he hadn't listened to Kala then none of this would have happen! But he did. And now the one who was suffering the most, was Duck.

'_I'm a failure as a leader!'_ he thought. _'I should have listened! I should have protected him. And now I can't even look at the guardian sword!'_ Then he remembered the last thing Kala had said before she vanished.

"_This is just the beginning!"_

'_If this is just the beginning... What the heck does she have planned for the finale?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Carvian galaxy, the Carvians were preparing a large ship, large enough to tow a planet.

"How are the preparations coming?" Kala asked one of her minions.

"Sssssmothly, Your highnessss." A carvian said. "Now that we have Ssspectra's location, it should be no trouble finding it again and bring it here."

"Wonderful! Have you attached the generator to it yet?" she asked, referring to generator she had her guards steal from mars.

"Yes, my lady. Any planet that is in our way will immediately be destroyed." the carvian assured her. "Soon, Spectra, along with the universe will be yours." At this Kala grinned as she stroked her emerald.

"Mine. Such a wonderful word. " she purred. She could still feel the power she had on Spectra. The power to control and take everything!

'_Soon it will be all over.'_ she thought as she stared at her dark clouds. _'It'll all be over.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Then next day, The loonatics and Zadavia were all aboard the Mars ship with Freelong's battle ships behind them.

"We're ready on your command, Sire." Melvin informed Duck.

"Alright," Duck said as he faced forward. "Get ready!" He closed his eyes and concentrated like he had before.

'_Jem... I don't what happened, but no matter what I can't let get away with this!' _He could feel the gem inside him activate, for his heart began to race as something surged through his body. Then a bright orange light surrounded him and when he opened his eyes, they were glowing bright as he thrust his hands in front of him and light exploded from him. _'CARVIA!'_ When the light died down there was large worm hole that twirled around like water down a drain.

"Head in!" Duck ordered, even though he was out of breath. They did as they were ordered and before them they was two things. Carvia and...

"Whoa...!" Lexi gasped. "What's that?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yikes! Emo alert, chapter 13! Sorry bout the OOCness, but in a fic it's bound to happen. Two chapters left till the end! So review! Oh, and check out the image I drew on Deviant art and the new vid I made on Youtube! Link to both is on my profile.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kala was in her room, looking for the perfect out for when she executed the next stage of her plan.

"Your highness!" A guard yelled as he rushed in.

"Yes?" Kala purred, not all concerned that all she was wearing was a thin robe.

"Our troops have spotted a mars ship with Freleng's battle ships. What are your orders?" the guard asked. Kala gave him a flat look.

"Why, we send them a 'warm' welcome, of course!" she said as she threw down a dress. "Destroy them!" The bowed them left, leaving Kala alone.

"So, Ducky survived, hm? That idiot really needs to learn when to quit while he still has a head!" she pouted. A blue light surrounded her before she vanished. A small crystal fell from when she was and her ruby floors glowed until the emerald on her throne suddenly took her form.

"I have had enough of being merciful! At first, those animals were entertaining, now they're delaying my success! Quackers! Get ready to become my supper!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The loonatics stared at the sight in front of them with wide eyes. Before them was a large metallic ship, larger than a planet!

"Oh, my god!" Lexi gasped. "Look at that thing!"

"It could destroy a planet!" Ace added.

"Or drag one." Tech said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Everyone to Tech as he pulled up a hologram demonstration on the mars computer.

"I wonder why our greedy princess would just leave that diamond planet without taking anything. The fact was that at the time, she couldn't take anything because her ship wasn't strong enough, since the one she had was built for speed," he explained.

"So-this-was-built-to-drag-Spectra-here?" Rev gulped. "Geeze!-I-hate-to-see-the-gas-bill-for-that!"

"Is that even possible?" Lexi asked.

"With a ship that large, it is." Zadavia frowned.

"But won't the planets in between get in the way?" Ace asked.

"Maybe that's why she stole earth's generator." Melvin put in.

"HUH?" everyone blinked.

"Oh, yeah! We call from Mars a few days ago that the generator was stolen." he explained. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yeah!" Duck yelled.

"That explains it!" Tech frowned as he put a hand to his chin. "I'm willing to bet all my inventions that the generator is on that ship and that somehow Her Royal Pain is planning on using it to destroy all planets between her and Spectra!" Suddenly their ship gave a sharp jolt as the Carvians blasted at them.

"We've been spotted, Sire!" Melvin warned.

"Thanks a for the late update!" Duck snapped. Lexi turned to Ace.

"Ace! What should we do?" she asked just before a blast made them all fall. Ace went completely blank.

"I..." Duck waited for Ace to say something but the ship gave another jolt, he gave up on him.

"Tech! You, Rev, and Slam get on that giant ship and disable the generator! Zadavia! You stay here and try to hold off this unholy legion of snakes with shorty here! Ace, Lexi, and I will handle her Royal pain in the butt!" he ordered. Then he grabbed Lexi and Ace and teleported to the planet, with the rest of the loonatics ran to a escape pod so they could get to the planet sized ship.

"Anyone know how to fly a mars ship?" Tech asked.

"Nope!-Not-a-clue!-Unless-you-count-the-ship-from-space-invaders-5000!" Rev replied. Tech let out a sigh.

"Great..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Duck, Ace, and Lexi appeared on the planet, the first thing that his them was the extremely cold temperature.

"Yikes!" Lexi cried in surprise as she rubbed her arms up and down. "Quick! Someone turn up the heat!"

"Where's the snow and ice?" Ace asked as he looked around. Since the weather was so cold, he expected there to be ice everywhere, but instead all he saw was a dark grassy field.

"Probably all in Jem's heart." Duck muttered as he started to walk. "Let's go! We gotta find her before it's to late."

0o0o0o0o0o0

In space, Tech and them were having a hell of a time avoiding the Carvia's attacks.

"Oh-no,-oh-no!-This-isn't-good!-In-fact-it's-the-oppsite-of-good!-This-bad!-Bad!-Bad!-Bad!" Rev yelled.

"Calm down!" Tech yelled as a Carvian blasted off one of their wings. As the warning sirens went off, he ran over to space suits. "Quick! Get these on!"

"Meh?" Slam exclaimed.

"What?-You-want-us-to-go-out-there?-Have-you-lost-your-mind?-You-might-be-fine,-but-Slam-and-I-will-be-toast!"

"Stay here and you're a roasted chicken!" Tech said as he suited up.

"Okay!-Okay!-I-see-your-point!" Rev said as he and Slam suited up. When they were all ready, they abandoned the shuttle and jumped into cross fire between Freleng and Carvia. Once out there, Slam used his tornado action to blow away a couple of ships that came at them.

"Nice going, Slam!" Tech grinned. Then he turned to Rev. "Rev! Have you found a way in yet?"

"Working-on-it!" Rev yelled back as he used his locator to try ans find a way in. Tech out a cry as a laser almost took off his head.

"Gah! Work faster!" he yelled. Slam grabbed a ship the flew at them, then he tossed it at a ship that was speeding towards them.

"Found-it!" Rev said. "Our-best-bet-is-the-garbage-sute!"

"Greeeat!" Tech moaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Ace, Duck, and Lexi walked through the field Duck suddenly heard a voice from within him.

"_You'll never win you know."_

"Huh?" Duck stopped as he whipped around looking for Kala.

"Duck?" Lexi said as she stopped. "You okay?" Duck didn't reply, for he heard Kala's voice again.

"_Even if you do make it pass my guards and into my fortress, do you think you could beat me?"_ she purred.

"Where are you?" Duck yelled.

"Huh?" Ace said as he frowned at Duck. "Duck! What's wrong?"

"J-Jem! She's here!"

"What?" Duck could hear Kala laugh inside her mind.

"_Even without my power, I've always been strong."_ she said. _"That's why you stuck by me isn't it? Because I could protect you."_

"Jem!" Duck yelled as he rapidly whipped around. "C-come on, already! Show yourself!"

"Duck!" Lexi yelled as she and Ace ran over to him.

"She's not here!" Ace yelled.

"_It was always what I could give you, wasn't it?"_ Duck heard Kala whisper._ "But now that I think about it... what did you ever do for me?"_ Suddenly Duck threw the concerned Lexi and Ace off him.

"Yaah!" Lexi cried in surprise as she and Ace skidded.

"Guys!" Duck yelled as he felt himself loose all control of his body. The next thing he knew he appeared behind Lexi and grabbed by her ears before throwing her into Ace.

"Ooow! Duck! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Move!" Duck yelled in warning before he quacked above them. He delivered a powerful kick, which the rabbits both luckily dodged.

"Duck?" Ace yelled with concern.

"I-I can't help it! Jem's controlling me again!" he yelled back.

"What?" Duck made two eggs appear in his hand and threw them at Lexi and Ace, who managed to dodge the attack, but not the explosion. They both let out a cry as they were thrown.

"Guys!" Duck cried. Suddenly his own hands grabbed his throat and he began to choke himself. "URK!"

"_Why are you here, Duck?" _Kala asked. _"Revenge?"_

"N-no! Although there a long list of thing I want to get back at you for!" Duck croaked. "I-I'm here because! Because you were right!" When he said that, the grip slightly loosened, so Duck continued. "You were right... I did abandon you. After I gained my power... I went back to your place and I couldn't find you. I... I remember thinking that you were probably with that guy still. Then I thought that, maybe this was my chance. To become stronger than you. I thought that if I could do that then you would look down on me anymore. I thought that I didn't need you to become strong. I never once considered that you might of needed _me_. That's why..." Duck gritted his teeth as he fought for control of his body, surprising Kala.

"That's why I'm gonna fix it!" he yelled as he managed to force himself to his knees. "I'll bring you back no matter what it takes!" Sweat was rolling like a fountain off him and he was grunting loudly. Lexi and Ace stared at him, but dared not to get too close.

"Wake up, Jem! This isn't how you work!" he yelled as he fought. "Jem! Tell me what happened!"

"_Never!"_ Kala's voice erupted within him, sending him sprawling on his back._ "No one will ever see what happened! Do you hear me? Never!"_

"Gaaah!" Duck screamed.

"Duck!" Lexi made to go forward, but Ace stopped her.

"No! It's too dangerous!" he said.

"What about Duck?" Duck writhed as Kala's voice spun like a tornado in his mind.

"'_You'll bring me back?' Ha! That's impossible!"_ she yelled._ "I'll never be the same again! I... I'll never be the same..."_ Suddenly Duck let out a deep breath as he felt Kala's voice leave him.

"J...Jem...?" he gasped. "Jem!" But her voice had vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Deep within the place walls, locked far beneath a strange creature looked at her long claw like hand.

"_I'll never be the same again..."_ it whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In space Zadavia was having a hell of a time fighting the Carvians.

"Zadavia! Reports show we have lost our frontal forces." Melvin reported.

"What about the fist unit?"

"We've lost contact with them." When Zadavia heard this, she frowned.

'_Hurry, Loonatics. At this rate, we won't be able to hold out much longer.'_ she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the planet sized ship, Tech let out a grunt as he pulled himself out of the garbage shute with Rev behind him. Slam tried to pull himself out , but was unable to so Rev and Tech had to pull him out. They let out a loud grunt as Slam popped out and landed on them.

"Ugh! This hero stuff isn't worth it!" Tech grunted. Then his eyes widen as they found themselves surrounded. "Crap!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck let out long gasps as Ace and Lexi helped him stand.

"Are you alright?" Lexi asked.

"I'm fine," Duck said. "But Jem..."

"_I'll never be the same again!"_

"Is it... Is really too late?" he asked as he looked at his hand. "Jem, what happened to you?" Ace frowned as he looked away from Duck.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why do you care?" he suddenly yelled. "She betrayed you, played you like violin! She used you and then tried to kill you! How can you care about her still?"

"You don't understand!" Duck snapped back. He remember every bully, every teacher, ever person that looked down on him, Pinkster, and Jem growing up, everyone Jem had protected them from. "You don't know what we've been through! You don't what we had to go through growing up! You don't what she had to do just so we could live! You don't know anything!"

"Duck! Listen to yourself! Since when did you go so far to defend an enemy? What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What about you? You know, I don't think I'm the one who's suffering so much from Jem's betrayal!"

"What?"

"You heard me! What? Did you fall in love with her or something?"

"Do you hear yourself?" Ace snapped. "She betrayed us! And now she's trying to destroy the universe! Duck, why are you defending her so hard?"

"I'm not! I know better than anyone that's she's a bitch! I'm the one who told you that she was one!" Duck said quickly. Ace frowned at him.

"What's going on here, Duck? Are you in love with her?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tech, Slam, and Rev all stood back to back as the Carvians surrounded them.

"Any-ideas?-Cause-a-plan-would-really-be-good-right-now!" Rev said.

"Just one," Tech said. "We fight!" With that he used his magnetic powers to send a strip of the floor at one side of the carvians that surrounded them, while Slam used his tornado to blow away the other.

"This-way!" Rev yelled. They all started running, more Carvians on their tails. "What-now?"

"It's too dangerous to blow up the ship, we all might get caught in the explosion!" Tech said as they ran. "Our best bet is to disable the generator. But first we'll have to find it!"

"Right!-How-hard-can-it-beeee?" Rev stopped in shock when came to the centered room and more hall ways and stairways than he would ever see in his entire life.

"Oh, my god!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zadavia and Melvin let out a startled cry as their ship was hit again.

"That's it! I'm going to handle these guys, personally!" Melvin said with a frown. "Prepare my space scooter!"

"You're going out there?" Zadavia asked.

"Well, no matter what I do, I'm doomed." he sighed. "On one hand, we stay here we could be destroyed, and if we retreat, we're cowards. On the other hand, if we do survive this blasted battle, I'm sure it won't be long before Duck's rule destroys mars, so I'm doomed ether way. Personally, I'd rather go out a hero." Zadavia sighed.

'_The sad thing is, he's probably right.'_ she thought.

"Good luck," she said as she tapped into the mars computer. "Raise the shields and prepare the cannons!" she ordered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kala touched a hand to her face as she stared at the reflection in a gem.

"_Wake up, Jem! This isn't how you work!"_

"Hmph! What does he know about me? If he knew the truth..." Kala began to quiver for some unknown reason as she held her large gem. "Why is he here? Why does he want..." She caught her eye in her reflection and understood.

"Of course..." she started to laugh. "I'm still beautiful to! He can't forget me because I am beautiful! He doesn't know yet!" The memory of her child self appeared in her mind.

"_Am I pretty?"_

"I'm beautiful! That's why he's here... He thinks I'm still beautiful. That's why he came. That's why... It all makes since now." As she spoke a shadow surrounded her. A female's shadow, but not Kala's. The shadow wore a crescent moon smile as it bent down and embraced Kala, who was trapped in her memories.

"_Am I pretty?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, Kala's losing it. And I wonder what's with the creepy shadow. This story is taking longer than I thought to end, but hey! Good news for you, right? ^_^

Review all!


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck blinked in surprise when Ace asked him that. In love...? Him? With Jem? No way! That was impossible! Sure, he cared about her, but he also hated her! She tried to kill him! There was no way... Right?

Lexi grabbed Ace's arm and yanked him away from Duck.

"Ace, stop it! What's with you?" she asked. "Even if she is a evil witch, she was Duck's friend for years! Heck, she was his wife! Not to mention, this is Duck!"

"Hey, what's that mean?" Duck frowned.

"That even though you can be super greedy and selfish, you'd never turn your back on a friend, ever." she said. Then using her super sonic hearing, she turned to the east. "C'mon, I hear something this way." Ace took a glace at Duck before following Lexi. Duck just stood there for a second.

'_No way... There's no way I could ever love that treacherous, back stabbing bitch... right?'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the planet sized ship, Rev was struck speechless for the second time in his life.

"Yikes!" Slam said when he realized they would have to search this thing.

"You took the words out of me mouth." Tech gulped. They were all brought back to reality by a blast that was close to their heads. They started to run and Tech yelled, "If we even have glimpse of a hope of finding that generator, we'll have to split up!"

"Got-it!-Catch-up-with-you-guys-later!" Rev calleed.

"Ung!" He and Slam then spilt, taking two thirds of the snakes with them, but Tech was still out numbered by thousands.

'_I need a vacation!'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

In center of the space battle, Melvin was thinking the same thing as dodged a powerful attack. He then his own laser gun to blast out the jets.

"How's it going out there?" Zadvaia asked.

"Oh, it's just peachy!" Melvin panted. He was very beat up and despite their best efforts, Freleng was losing in the battle against the Carvians. If this kept up the whole fleet would be wiped out. "If things don't turn in our favor soon we'll have to retreat!"

"Have faith, commander!" Zadavia said. "The loonatics will come through for us." Melvin let out a irritated sigh.

"Do you have alcohol on that ship? If so, I want some!" he growled as he blasted at another ship. Suddenly, much to his surprise, all the Carvian ships vanished into thin air. "Huh?" Then out of literally no where he was blasted. "UUUGGHH!"

"Commander!" Zadavia yelled in worry just before the mars ship was blasted as well. "AHHH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

After walking for a while, Lexi stopped.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"I hear something..." she said.

"What? A fly cutting wind?" Duck asked sarcastically.

"No! More like... a snake!" Suddenly she ducked in time to avoid getting her head sliced off by a cobra with claws. Lexi rolled and then her brain blast to attack the creature, but it dodged. Then, using it's cloaking ability, it vanished just as Duck and Ace were attacked from behind.

"Whoa! Hey! When did we sigh up to fight the invisible snakes?" Duck exclaimed.

"Remember boyssss," a voice hissed. "We're home now. No holding back!" After that dark laughs surrounded the loonatics before multiple cuts appear all over them, no doubt caused by the creatures's claws.

"Ugh!" Duck cried as he staggered, mortally wounded like his friends. "Dammit!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rev ran through the ship, looking for the generator with was seemed to be an army on his.

"Huff!-Huff!-How-there-not-be-an-escalator-or-a-elevator-on-this-stupid,-stupid-thing!" he yelled. Then behind him he yelled, "Terrible-planning-on-your-part!" Suddenly a Carvian appeared in front of him.

"Unlike you sssstupid birdssss, we have no need for ssssuch thingssss!" he hissed as he attacked Rev, who thanks to speed, managed to dodge, but his arm was sliced deeply.

"Yeow!" he cried before running around the Carvian. As he ran, he managed to grab one of the diamonds guns away from a guard. "Feel-the-power-of-the-light,-lizards!" He held the gun up to the light and twirled it, blinding the enemy.

"Yaaah! My eyes!"

"I can't even blink!"

"See-ya!" Rev said as he slid down one of the poles to the bottom floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tech ran as fast as he could, but he was quickly losing energy.

'_I can't keep this up! If I keep going like, my lungs are gonna explode!'_ He bounded into a room. Where he quickly locked the door and used his magnetic powers to block it with other objects. Before he could relax however, a carvian literally came through the wall, gun raised.

"Time to put you to ssssleep, mutt!" he hissed.

"Eh, heh! Thanks, but I already had a nap!" Tech gulped as he realized there was no where to run. He then let out a loud howl as he was blasted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Unlike his two friends, Slam was doing very well against his attackers. The carvians were powerful fighters for they spent everyday of their lives training, but they relied on stealth and speed to fight, so they surround Slam they mistakenly placed themselves too close to him and used his powerful strength to fight and when they tried to fight from a distance, he used his tornado winds. The Carvians knew they needed a new plan for though he would wear down in time, the princess had ordered them to get rid of the pests as quick as possible and the princess was not one to tolerate mistakes.

"Dissstract him," one said. "We may not have the ssstrength to take him down. But Pythran doesss." They did as they were told and just when Slam thought he was winning, an invisible force suddenly wrapped itself around him and he let out a loud cry as he felt himself being crushed to death.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lexi let out a grunt as she flipped away from her enemy. Since she could hear the enemy, she was doing better at fighting than Ace and Duck who was getting the shit beaten out of them.

"Oww! Hey, Ace! Didn't your martial arts teach how to fight an enemy that you can't see?" Duck yelped.

"Sorry! I didn't sign up for the self defense against snake alien class!" Ace yelled back.

"Then use your oh so special sword before I loose my head!" Duck yelled as he ducked. Ace reached for the guardian sword, but before he could touch it, the memory of his friend flashed through his mind.

"_I wonder... Will you be able to use the sword that killed your friend?"_

When Ace froze, a Carvian took this advantage to trap Ace in his coils.

"Ugh!" Ace cried.

"Ace!" Lexi exclaimed before her shoulder was stabbed through. "Ahh!"

"Lexi! Ace!" Duck yelled. He heard Kala laugh inside his mind.

"Give it up, Quackers. It's over. Your friends are all defeated and so are you. Give while you can." she said. Duck clenched his teeth.

"If was against anyone else, I might of. But since it's against you... NEVER!" he yelled as the ground shook. It was wet and muddy and because of that, Duck used his aqua dense to pull their enemy into the ground. With that done, Duck ran over to his friends.

"You guys okay?" he asked. The moment he did, he didn't have to ask. They were both wounded severely, with multiple cuts, and broken bones, Duck was wonder how much it was before they all died. And the cold didn't help at all!

"We're not gonna last much longer at this rate!" Ace panted.

"Hey, that's my line!" Duck frowned. "When did you get so pessimistic? What happened to that happy go lucky attitude that always annoyed the hell outta me?"

"I left it on Spectra with most of your blood!" Ace frowned.

"Well if we don't stop Jem, we'll both be able to pick 'em up!" Duck grunted through his pain.

"What can we do?" Lexi asked as she held her shoulder. "With these wounds, we won't be able to make it far!"

"It's times like this when you realized someone should carry a frickin' first aid kit!" Duck groaned as he slapped a hand over his eyes. "Look we can't give up and you know why? Because if we do, Jem will _never_ let me live it down and not mention I'll never be able to get the perfect tan again! Besides, this our first mission since we left Acmetropolis. If we let the villian win, what kind of washed up heroes are we?"

"He's right!" Lexi said as she stood.

"So does your new sense of optimism come with a way to Kala's fortress?" Ace asked. Duck froze before slapping a hand over his head.

"Dammit!" ye yelled as he fell back. Then he let out a startled cry when his head hit something hard. "Yeow!"

"Hey... What's this?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

In space, Rev was panting in a room. Thanks to his trick, he managed to lose the carvians, but now he was completely lost.

"Okay!-Now-that-I've caught my breath, I better find that generator. Let's see... according to my sensors it's on the 89th floor and I'm... on the 21st floor... Great!" He let out a long sigh as he thought of all the Carvian packed floors. "Well, I better get going!" Just then he heard a loud explosion from outside. Curious, he peaked out the diamond shaped window and saw the Mars enterprise exploding!

"Oh no!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tech let out a loud groan as he regained his shape. Did he ever say that he loved his powers of regeneration? Cause he seriously did at times like this! He let out a long groan as he cracked his neck.

"Ugh! After this I really have to consider putting in for early retirement." he moaned. "But at least now that they think I'm dead, I might be able to find something."

'_But if I step out into that all, they'll spot me and the chase will begin again. I'll have to think of another way to get out here.'_ He heard a loud explosion from outside.

"Huh? Oh, no! I hope that wasn't one of ours!" Tech ran to the diamond shaped window and saw the Mars enterprise exploding! His eyes widen.

"Zadavia!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Slam struggled against the python that was currently crushing him. If he didn't break free soon, he was going to be crushed! Desperate he began to spin, which also began to spin the snake around him until it was unraveled and was thrown into the enemies.

"Yeah!" he cheered before using his tornado to escape them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lexi, Ace, and Duck stared at what seemed to a crystal patch and noticed that there were many more leading somewhere.

"What's this?" Lexi asked.

"Meh! Don't ask me to understand Jem's taste in stuff. Her old place had faces carved into it that looked like it belonged the portrait of the scream." Duck said. Ace's eyes followed the path.

"It looks like it leads over there. Should we follow?" he asked.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere standing around!" Duck said as he staggered ahead. The two bunnies groggily followed, hoping that there weren't any enemies ahead.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It all comes down in the next chapter, good vs evil (Well, actually it's Duck vs Kala, but you get the point.). The final battle! Who will win? Will the Loonatics save the universe? Will they all survive? It's up to fate!

(No seriously, it's up to fate. I'm deciding all this with a flip of a coin. Ha, ha!)


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: After setting base on Blanc, Duck finds himself wondering who his birth parents. When embassador of Earth comes to Blanc, Danger just find the answers he seeks. Mentions of Duck Dodgers

Disclaimer: Am I warner? No! So therefore, once again, I own nothing.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: I'm not sure how old Danger is, but I'm making him 19, Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Tech 23, and Slam 24.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rev stared out in to the space in shock before slipping to his knees. Zadavia was gone! He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. It just couldn't be! He clenched his fists and as he stood.

'_I...I can't let Zadavia's death be in vain. I have to find that generator no matter what!'_ After wiping away his tears he stood and ran towards the 89th floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tech fell to his knees in despair for a moment, then force himself to stand with a growl.

'_I don't have time for this. If I don't hurry, the universe will die. I have to get it together...' _He looked up and spotted an air vent. Using his magnet powers he opened it before jumping in.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace, Duck and Lexi followed the strange crystal patches until they came to a strange tunnel that was almost completely covered by crystal.

"Whoa. Is Kala trying to turn Carvia into Spectra?" Lexi asked, still holding her shoulder.

"Wouldn't put it pass her!" Duck frowned. Ace frowned as well.

"Say... Doesn't this all look familiar?" he asked.

"Yeah! It looks like Spectra! We just went over this!" Duck groaned.

"Not just that!" Ace snapped. "Don't remember seeing something like this on the news after the comet hit?"

"Not really," Lexi said. "But then, I was too busy freaking out about my new power to watch the news."

"Same here!" Ace frowned as he stared at his reflection in the crystal.

"Well, I remember it. Because I saw it in person!" he said as a drop of his blood fell.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_It was after the meteor hit. I had passed out and when I woke up it was dark._

"_Ugh! What happened?" I moaned as I rubbed my head. Suddenly lasers started to shoot out my eyes. "Whoa! What the heck?" I cried. I tried to stop my new found laser vision, but as you know Duck, it's not that easy for a beginner to control. I finally managed to close my eyes and afraid to open them. I stumbled around for a few seconds until I slipped on what I had first thought to be ice. Then I realized it was the middle of summer the only ice during that time is usually in cream or drinks. So I slowly opened my eyes and saw that what I had slipped on was not ice, but pure crystal! I was shocked and confused especially when that the whole alley was covered in it! But what really spooked me though, was that in the moon light I saw the most frightening creature I had ever seen in my entire life. I didn't see much of that creature, but I'll never forget those glowing blue eyes._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you think that beast is behind this?" Lexi asked.

"I dunno. It's possible." Ace replied.

"But what's that got to do with Jem?" Duck asked. Just then spears appeared out of the crystalized floor, almost skewering them. "Yikes!"

"You'll never find out!" Kala yelled as her reflection appeared on all crystals that surrounded them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rev ran through the halls with a new determination within him. He was so focused on finding the generator that he didn't notice Slam until he crashed into him.

"Ouch!" They both cried as they fell back.

"Oof!-Oops!-Sorry,-Slam,-old-buddy!" Rev said. "How-are-you?-Are-you-okay?"

"Yeah!" Slam nodded as he struck a pose. Rev let out a sigh of relief.

"That's-good!-What-about-Tech?-Have-you-heard-from-him?" He asked. Slam shook his head.

"Nuh-huh!" Rev's chest filled up with worry for his friend.

"Oh-boy!-We-better-call-him-to-see-if-he's-okay!" He pulled up his communicator and tried to contact his with Tech's. "Tech?-Tech!-Are-you-alright?-Tech!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tech crawled through the vents with great difficulty. They were small and it was tight squeeze, but he managed to maneuver around.

'_You'd think that on a ship this big the air vents would be a bit bigger.'_ he thought with a grunt.

"Tech?-Tech!-Are-you-alright?-Tech!" Tech jumped a little at the sound of Rev's echoing voice and his head hit the top of the vent.

"YEOOWW!" He cried.

"Tech?-Answer-me!" he heard Rev say desperately. Whimpering from the bump on his head, he answered his communicator.

"I'm fine, Rev." he said. "Any word on Slam?"

"Yeah!-He's-with-me!-He's-a-little-battered,-but-he's-fine-all-the-same!" Rev said. "Unlike-Zadavia!-Did-you-see?-Her-ship–!"

"I know, I know!" Tech interrupted with a pained expression. "I know, but we can't think about that right now. We have to find that generator or the rest of the universe will face the same fate. Speaking of which, have you found out where it is?"

"Yeah!-It's-on-the-98th-floor!-Slam-and-I-are-heading-there-now!" Rev replied. Tech wanted to pass out there.

"98th..." he groaned. "Okay, I'll meet you there! Good luck!" He hung up the communicator. Then with a moan he started to crawl again.

"Hm. With such advanced technology, I wonder why there's no alarms in here." Suddenly he came face to face with floating, mechanical orb. He blinked at it, then held up a sign that read, "Crap!" just before he was blasted with a powerful flame thrower.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Deep within the dark depth of the palace in a crystalized room that was broken and scratched, a strange, mysterious creature was huddled in a corner.

"If you are beautiful then you are loved..." it whispered. "But if you are not... Then what are you?"

"A monster," a shadow said as it took the form of a beautiful woman with long, ebony hair and toxic green eyes that glowed as bright as a beacon. She seemed to be made of smoke as she floated over the creature. "A monster that cannot be loved or worshiped. Only hated and feared." Her voice was misty and breathless as spoke.

"That's right..." the creature said as she covered a glowing eye with a long spider like claw. "If you're beautiful, you're loved. If you're ugly you are hated and quickly become the source of torment for others. All these years the only thing that ever protected me was my beauty. With out it... Without it what do I have?"

"Absolutely nothing," the woman cooed. "After all, when you're a beast power doesn't matter. And nether does brains, or a crown. All you are... is a beast to be slain!" She wrapped her arms around the poor beast. "That's why you have to get them before they get you. You have to destroy them before they turn on you. But first you have to make them suffer. Suffer for the pain you've had to suffer."

"...And suffer they will!" The beast roared.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck quacked out of the way of the crystal spears and thanks to their quick movements, Ace ad Lexi managed to use it as well.

"Yaahh! Hey, Jemmy! Can't we talk about this?" Duck yelled as he dodged the spikes.

"I'm sick of hearing your voice!" Kala's voice echoed. "I've heard your piece! Now I just want to shut you up!"

"Ha! Get in line, babe! Everyone I've met has been trying to shut up for years!" Duck scoffed as he dodged.

"Ha! I'm married to you! I get first shot." she said back.

"Yeah, and far you've missed! Yipee!"

"Why are you here, Duck?" Kala voice hissed. "Why? Why? Why? You never felt guilty before, why now?"

"Who the hell said I felt guilty?" Duck scoffed. "I just liked you the way you were before when all you cared about was money and your looks!"

"...Hmph! You are such an idiot!" she yelled. "Did you actually think you could come here start arguing and everything would go back to normal? We can never go back! We just can't!"

"Ahhh!"

"Hey!" Lexi and Ace cried as crystal began to form around their legs, trapping them.

"Ace! Lexi!" Duck yelled.

"Maybe if you used your precious sword, bunny boy, you could save yourself." Kala taunted. "_Can _you use it?" Ace gritted his teeth and pushing back the image of Duck's almost demise, he raised his sword and tried to use it's power, but nothing happened, much to Kala's delight.

"Well, well! Look at that!" she laughed as the crystal continued to consume them. "It doesn't work for you anymore! I guess that means you're not worthy of being a leader anymore!"

"Ace! Lexi!" Duck yelled as his friends became completely enveloped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After running for what seemed to be forever, Rev and Slam finally made it to the 98th floor, where they passed out on the floor.

"That's it! I can't anymore!" Rev panted. He was so exhausted, his voice had returned to normal speed. Slam was panting so hard, he couldn't talk. He was just waving a white flag back and forth. But the two promptly gained their energy back when a large armored snake attacked them.

"Yipes!" Rev exclaimed as he barely managed to save his feathers (literally!). Slam let out a loud roar as he charged at the enemy, but the Carvian lashed out it's claws and gave Slam a deep gash across his chest and his arm.

"Ungh!" Slam grunted as he rolled back.

"Slam!" Rev charged at the enemy as well, but the guard saw him from the corner of his eye and went to take off his head. Rev head fell with a soft thud as his body continued to run around like chicken.

(Readers: What?

GWNL: Just kidding! XP

Duck: This is a serious battle! There no time for jokes!

GWNL: Hey! I'm writing this at 12:39 with a burn that swelled up to the size of a marble [not kidding!] on my typing hand and it hurts like bloody #$%^& hell! I can do whatever I want!)

Seriously, folks! Rev saw the attack and stepped back, however the Carvian managed to scratch his left eyes.

"Ahh!" Rev yelled as he grabbed it. The Carvian laughed as he watched the two squirm.

"Ha, ha! Hope you like it here, becausssse thisss will sssoon be your final resssting place!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck fell to his knees as he stared at his friends who were now crystals.

"Aww! Don't look so sad! I think they look better this way!" Kala laughed. Duck clenched a fist as he gritted his teeth.

"Well, you do have a point. However... You still went too far!" He summoned an egg and used his powers to destroy the spears. Then he quacked to the end of the cave where a large door completely blocked by crystal. He used his egg to destroy it and then stepped into a dark room that was completely dark.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" a voice yelled. Duck squinted through the darkness to try and see the owner of the voice. It sounded like Kala, but something was different.

"Sorry, babe! But you know how bad I am at taking orders." He summoned a egg to light up the place, but a moment later he wished he didn't.

"J-Jem...?" he gasped as he took a step back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Slam and Rev writhed in pain as the carvian slithered towards them, each cluching their wounds. The guard raised a clawed hand to finish them off, when a piece of metal suddenly slammed into him.

"Looks like I got here a little late!" Tech said as he ran towards them. "Are you two alright?"

"Ughh... Tech? How did you get here?" Rev moaned as Tech helped him up.

"I took the elevator." Rev stared at him in horror as his good eye widened.

"There's an elevator?" he exclaimed.

"Never mind that!" Tech snapped. "Where's the generator?"

"Oh, yeah! Ask the guy with one eye!" Tech looked around and saw the generator attached to what seemed to be a large cannon.

"There!" He leaned Slam up against a wall then ran towards it. "You guys stay here! I'll disconnect the generator!" He ran up the stairs to the cannon and after removing a lid, he saw there was all sorts of wires.

'_Thank goodness earth isn't as advance as Mars or Freleng!'_ he said as he started to work. As Tech did that, Rev turned his attention to the window where the battle was still going on. He was surprised when he saw a rainbow blast destroy a Carvian ship. His face lit up with joy when saw Zadavia fly by.

"Zadavia! Tech! Zadavia's alive!" he yelled.

"What?" Tech was distracted for only a minute, but it was long enough for the carvian guard to sneak up on him and sink his fangs into Tech's thigh.(ooh! Sounds so wrong!)

"ARRGGHH!" Tech cried out as they fell down the stairs.

"Tech!" Rev and Slam rushed to their friend and Slam managed to rip the beast from him, then body slammed it into the wall. Rev meanwhile, bent down by his friend, who was clutching his leg.

"Tech! Are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone. Tech moaned in pain.

"N-never mind!" he said. "You have to disarm that generator!" Rev wanted to argue, but knew Tech right.

"On it!" he said as he ran to the control panel.

'_Now how do I do this...?'_ He didn't have to figure this out, for just then Slam threw the guard into it and the generator exploded.

"Gaahh!" Rev yelled as he jumped away from the blast. Then he gave Tech a goofy look. "Eh-heh! Consider it disarmed!" he said. Tech just sighed as he ran a hand over his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duck took a startled step back at he stared with wide, frightening eyes. Before him, was a blue monster with long spider claws, spines decorated it's back and three long horns upon it's head along with bleached blonde locks and a long scaly tail.

"J-Jem...?" Duck gasped as he stared at the monster in shock. "Yikes! Trying a new look?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Kala shrieked, making the whole area shake. Spears appeared once again, stabbing through one of his legs repeated until it was ripped to shreads.

"Argh!" he cried as he fell back, clutching what was left of it. "Jem, what the hell happened to you?"

"You want to know what happened?" Kala cried as she suddenly appeared in front of him. Using her long, diamond claws she pinned him to the wall, making him cry out in pain as his body slowly became crystal. "The same meteor that gave you your perfect life, destroyed mine!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_After I was kind enough to drop you off at work, I went to see a certain guy about a diamond. When I saw the jewel, I wanted it. I asked if could touch it. Well, at first he was less than willing, but I persuaded him. Just as I managed to grab that wonderful gem however, that accursed meteor crashed! As enveloped by that rainbow light, I felt my self change. I still remember the pain of these accursed horns ripping their way through my head._

"_RAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I was a monster!" Kala yelled as she threw the almost crystalized Duck aside.

"Ugh!"

"I was no longer beautiful. I was... _this_!" she cried.

"Ngh... So that's why you went crazy? I'll admit you've looked better, but is that any reason to destroy the universe?" Duck yelled.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" she shrieked as she smacked him with her tail. "When became _this_, everyone turned on me! It was just like I was always told! Without my beauty I was nothing! Suddenly I was only a monster that was reject on sight! And now I can't even touch anything without it turning into crystal!"

"I'd think you'd like that," Duck said as he tried to move his crystalized limbs. "Look, despite your beliefs, beauty isn't everything..."

"Oh, tell it to a fat chick!" Kala yelled as she lashed her tail at him. "'Beauty isn't everything,' he says! If it really is nothing, then why does everyone want it? In objects, in the environment, especially in women! Everyone wants to beautiful! All those who say that it doesn't matter are ether already beautiful or simply know they can never became beautiful! Beauty is all that matters! Without it things like kindness, humor, a good heart, don't matter! It's all that matters to you too!" Duck groaned as he pushed himself with great difficulty. His whole right side was crystalized and his left leg was completely torn apart.

"That's not true..." he muttered.

"Oh? The only reason you put up with me all these years was because I was pretty! You said so yourself!" she yelled. She leaped at him and Duck managed to quack out of the way, which was lucky because the area he was in was crushed to bits.

"I just said that! You of all people should know I don't mean half of what I say!" he yelled.

"Then what do mean, moron?"

"What do you mean?" Duck yelled. At this point quacking was his only defense against Kala. "All these years you've said the same kind of things to me and I don't know what the hell you mean!"

"I don't ether!" Kala cried. "I don't know... All I know is that... that I liked being with you. I even though we were always fighting... I loved those moments. I don't know why, but I did." Duck stared at her with wide eyes as she continued. "But... none of that matters anymore!" The whole area shook and this time Duck wasn't able to dodge Kala claws, which sent him rolling back. "I'm a monster! That's all I am!" Duck squinted at her through his pain and saw that Kala had a crazed look on her face as she cried. "I'm a monster...! A ugly, hideous, monster that can never be loved!"

"That's not true!" Duck yelled. "You're a spoiled brat, but you're not a monster! You're Jem! You're strong, determined... You protect those you care about..."

"Then why am I like this?" she cried. The Shadow behind Kala grew until the whole cavern was covered in darkness. "What did I do wrong? Why did I turn to this while you remained the same? We were both the same! We were both the same until that day! So why? Where did I go wrong? What was my mistake? Where did everything fall apart?"

"Jem..." He then let out another cry of pain as he felt Kala's claws rip into him.

"**TELL ME!**" she cried.

'_Was it when the meteor hit? Was when I tricked that horrid man into adopting me? Was it when those bullies started to pick on me? Was it when mom abandoned me? When? When? WHEN?'_

"Heh, there are others worse than me, you know. They deserve to die! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE! Even if they don't deserve to they will die because I said so!"

"Jem!" Duck cried out as he broke through some crystal when she threw him. He whimpered as he tried to push himself up. "Jem..."

'_Why am I not reaching her? Is it too late? Is she really...?'_ He didn't get to finish that thought for just then Kala appeared in front of him with a grinning shadow.

"_**And you will die because I said so!" **_In that moment extreme, overwhelming fear over took him so much that he raised his free arm and blasted a powerful egg at Kala. Two piercing shrieks filled the cavern and a shadow fled as Kala fell forward. Duck stared at her with blue eyes filled with despair.

"No..."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lexi and Ace let out a startled breath as the crystal that trapped them began to melt away.

"Huh?"

"What... happened?" Lexi asked.

"Never mind that! Where's Duck?" Ace asked as all the crystal around them vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When the crystal vanished from Duck's body, he quickly crawled to Jem's side, ignoring his own wounds.

"Jem! Jem, please! This is where you're suppose to blast me for hurting you! Jem! C'mon! Don't... Don't die! Kill me, destroy the universe! Just _**don't die**_!" he cried. He lifted her in his arms and because of this, Duck's arms were turning into a orange crystal. "Don't die..." Jem gave him a weak smile as her vision faded.

"Am I... pretty?" she asked as her final breath left her.

"No... But I still love you." Duck cried as tears filled his eyes. "Jemmy..."

Lexi cried as she watched him, but nether she or Ace could say a word and they didn't dare to. All they could do was watch him in silence as he cried over the lost of his friend, tormentor, and wife.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Kala's demise the carvians ceased their attack, for there was no longer a reason to fight without their queen.

Spectra's power returned and with it the light to the universe had returned as well.

Earth was more than a bit upset at the destruction of their generator, but with the help of Captain Captain, they decided it was for the best.

Zadavia returned to Freleng with her ships, while the loonatics returned to Mars with Melvin.

Duck's arm were completely crystalized and his left leg was completely torn so all three were replaced with robotic limbs made from Mar's technology.

Even he failed to retrieve the Diamond of light, because he defeated Kala Mity he had proven his worth and was now free to take the throne of Mars anytime. Since he was Kala's husband he was also the King of Carvia and could take throne as well.

With the revaluation of C-4's betrayal, Duck Dodger's name was cleared and Earth once again had it's chance to make peace with Mars.

After he gained his new limbs, Duck took Kala to Spectra alone, where he built her a tomb where she could rest in peace.

"Why..." he wondered as he held the paper crown in his new robotic hands. "Why couldn't I have just said I loved you before? Why didn't you say it? Why did we play these stupid game instead? If we had just been honest... Would you still be here?"

The young prince's question was never answered and could not be answered. And all the "What if" he held within him would soon became the ultimate grief of the Prince of Mars.

0o0o0o0o0o0

And so we come to the end of this story... Not! If you're not satisfied with this and are wondering what that shadow was, check my new fic; Animaniaks: Jump in Time, Where Ace is tossed into the future where he must regain his faith in himself and make it back before time runs out. There will be action! Robots! Clones! Evil shadows, old men with fierce canes, and Animaniacs!

Thank you for reading this, and I hope to see you in my next fic.

Also, I have a few pictures and videos for this story on my profile if you wish to check them out!

Review!


End file.
